Pure Sweetness
by Oxman
Summary: Axel buys some very "special" candy that tastes really good, but has some crazy side affects. Let the sweet fun begin! Contains explicit content. I can't categorize it because it's so random that I don't know what to call it at this point. LoL! Enjoy!
1. 1st Taste: Cloud

A/N: Please be warned that this does contain gender bending.

**Pure Sweetness**

1st Taste: Cloud, "My Hair is Longer, My Chest Feels Heavy, and Where the Hell Did My Dick Go?"

It was a normal, quiet day inside the castles walls of Radiant Garden. I was in a good mood and had decided to head down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I came closer to the kitchen I heard someone's footsteps from inside. It sounded like they had just put something down. I entered to find Axel standing over a large box.

"Didn't take you for the type to do manual labor," I joked. "What's in the box?"

"Just some candy," he answered.

"I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth. Knowing you, this box will be burnt down to ciders by tomorrow."

"Ooohh. You got jokes today, don't you Cloud. Your wrong about one thing, though. I could go through this in about two hours."

"You burn through sugar that fast, huh? Must get one hell of a sugar rush. No wonder you act like a retard most of the time." I could tell this was about to become a battle over who could crack the best jokes at the other. At least that's what I thought.

"That is, if this was normal candy," he said.

"Normal candy?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, funny you should ask," he started. "I was out downtown on my way to buy some porn when I met this old guy in the back alley of the bookstore that sells porn-"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a really stupid story?"

"It's actually pretty interesting. Get this. So the guy, who I swear must've been psychic or something because it seemed like he totally knew that I was going to buy porn-"

"Either that or he met you in the back entrance where you buy the porn."

Axel ignored me and continued. "So he says to me, "Hey, you look like a nice, healthy young man. Would you like to buy some candy?" Of course I refuse. I mean come on, candy or porn. Which would you pick?"

"Porn I guess." I couldn't argue with him there.

"So then he says, "But this some really good candy, my boy. It's so tasty and delicious, that I guarantee that it's a hundred times more satisfying than porn."

"Candy that's better than porn? Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"I know, that's exactly what I thought. But what was weird was that the old man had a really confident aura about him. I love candy almost as much as I like watching things burn and I was curious, so I used all of my porn money to buy this candy instead?"

"Did you ever stop to think that he could've been an extremely skilled conman or are you just that stupid? How much money did you have anyway?"

"About 200,000 munny."

"What the hell? Since when did you have that kind of money? And how much porn were you going to buy anyway?"

"Well there aren't that many girls in the castle. And the ones that are in the castle beat the shit out of you whenever you try to make a move on them. I've been saving up for a long time to buy me some good quality porn."

"And you spent all that money on candy instead. You really are a totally retard aren't you. Did you even try one yet?"

"Not yet, but since your here, want to have one?"

"Sure. Let me have some of this candy that's supposedly better than porn." Although I doubted that the candy was that good, I hadn't had any in a while. Axel opened the large box and pulled out what looked like a jar of yellow gumdrops. He opened the lid and offered one to me.

"Ladies first," he said. If only we knew the meaning behind those words.

I took one and popped it into my mouth. "So? How is it?" Axel asked anxiously.

"Good. Really good actually." I wasn't joking. The flavor of the gumdrop was absolutely amazing. "Still, I can't say that it's delicious enough to be better than porn."

"Damn it! Well that sure was a waste of munny." Axel grunted.

"It still tastes really good though." I moved it around in my mouth a little more until the flavor disappeared, then I swallowed it. After that I began to feel a little weird.

My body tingled all over. My insides groaned like they were twisting and turning all over the place. My limbs began to feel strange too, like they were shrinking. Finally, I began to lose my balance a little bit.

I turned toward Axel to see his eyes widen like he was watching the most incredible thing in the world. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

He stammered. "Cloud...you...you have...boobs!"

"What?" I shouted. I looked down. Two small hills poked their way through my shirt-and they were still growing!

I spun around and looked in the mirror. My entire body was changing slowly. My shoulders were getting smaller and slimmer little by little. My legs became shorter and skinnier as well. But my boobs were what seemed to grow the most. They just got bigger, and rounder, and bigger still! Bigger and bigger and bigger until... "What the hell? They're humongous!" They were, seriously! They were so gigantic that it looked like they were trying to burst through my shirt!

I held up my arms in front of me. They were slowly becoming slimmer, more delicate. My hands were the same, front and back. "Wha...what's happening to me? _Gasp! _What happened to my voice?" My voice, which was once deep and manly, was now shrill and more...girlish! My hair started to grow longer next. It was still somewhat spikey so it poked my arms a little. But it grew longer and longer until it reached my ass. My still growing ass!

The worst part came next. As my hips grew bigger and bigger, as well as my now bouncy ass, my- "Ah. It's shrinking! My dick is shrinking!" Indeed it did. As my hips grew, my dick shrank. It just got smaller and smaller... "No. No! It'll disappear!" Smaller and smaller until...it was gone. There was nothing left, not even my balls. "Nooooooooo!"

I felt my face change next. My eyes became more catlike, my nose twitched, and my lips shifted slightly. Then the tingling finally stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was a girl! A cute, busty, young girl! My figure was smooth and curvy, my hair was a flood of yellow behind my back, and my boobs! They were huge! They stood out most of all! You could look at me and your head would drop almost instantly, as did Axel's. I turned toward him to see his eyes wide open and his jaw was hanging so wide that you could stick a baseball in his mouth and he'd swallow it whole.

"Axel! What...what did that candy do to me."

"Well, uh, I'd say it's turned you into, well, a girl. And a damn fine one at that."

"This is no time for jokes Axel! How do we change me back?"

"I don't know, but damn your hot. And sexy." He whistled. "Damn, Cloud, your sizzling. You"re so smokin that your making me sweat." He started to come closer.

"W-wait a minute Axel," I stammered backing away. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well it's gettin so hot in here that I thought we'd do something to...cool down." His eyes were so creepy that I could see his lustful intentions in them.

"Y-you can't. We're both men and-"

He sprang at me so quickly that I had no time to react. He whipped his hand out and starting rubbing it down in my crouch on my pussy. As he did, a wave a electricity shot through my body. "Ah, aaahhh..." I moaned.

"You say that we're both men, but I don't feel anything down here, do you?" He rubbed his hand some more against my still covered pussy. I moaned. "Oh wait, you do, don't you?"

With his other hand, he went under my shirt and started to grope my bare breasts. Again, an amazing sensation shot through my body. "Ah, ah, ah..."

"As expected of an Ex-Soldier. Even as a woman you have an amazing body." He continued to grope my breast with one hand as he stroked my pussy with the other. The feeling of both was incredible. "These clothes are pretty loose, but they're in the way." And with that Axel tore off the top of my shirt, which along with the rest of my clothes had become to large for me to wear. He shifted his hand from my crouch and began to feel up both of my breasts.

"Oh yeah, these tits are amazing. They're so huge yet so soft it's like they're sucking me in." He groped my breasts even more roughly than before. It felt soooo good. I could feel my nipples getting harder. "Oh? Your nipples are this hard already? This sure must be turning you on, eh Cloud, you dirty girl." I couldn't say anything back. It was like all the strength was being sapped from me the more he groped my breasts.

"Feeling these funbags with my hands is fun and all, but let's see how it feels with this!" The next thing I saw was the long rod shape of Axel's dick right in front of me. "Suck on it" he said.

What was this strange sensation? Looking at a cock was nothing new to me. After all, I had one a few minutes ago. But the more I looked at his cock the hotter my body got. It was just inches away from my face. The more I looked at it, the hotter my body got. I had to have it. I had to suck his cock!

I opened my mouth wide and let him stick it in. Slowly, I started sucking his cock moving back and forth, back and forth, speeding up as I did so. It had such a strong taste. My body continued to get hotter the longer and faster I sucked it. Suddenly he pulled it out of my mouth. "Just a minute hot stuff. I said we'd see how it felt having these feel up your boobs, not just your mouth."

Almost automatically, I grabbed his dick between my cleavage with my boobs and started rubbing them against it up and down, up and down. The head of his dick popped out from my cleavage and I could see the precum leaking out of it. I licked it. It had a salty taste. I began to suck on it again as I continued to rub my boobs up and down. I could hear Axel start to moan, "Ah, ah, ah, ah."

_Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp. Up and down, up and down. Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp. Up and down, up and down._

"Gonna...cum," He said. "I'm cumming!"

Axel's cum began to squirt into my mouth. It was sticky and smelly and had a scent stronger than that of his dick. I chewed it in my mouth and then swallowed. The lingering scent made my body even hotter than before. I could feel my pussy getting soaked. I had to have it. I wanted it. I wanted Axel's big, burning dick inside of me!

Without thinking I tore off my pants. "Wow, you sure are ready for this aren't you?" Axel said smirking.

"Just shut up and stick it in me!"

"As you wish" I could feel his dick rubbed against my clit as he slowly put it in. Once again a jolt of electricity ran through my body. Amazing! Slowly, Axel shoved his fat dick inside me. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." I moaned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel smile. All a once he shove his entire dick inside me. "Eeeeppp!" I could feel the head of his cock reaching all the way in and touching my womb. "You jerk...why did...you shove it in like that?"

"I just got tired of going slow is all," he snickered. "I'm too fired up now! I'm burnin!"

He started thrusting his hips rapidly, back and forth, back and forth!

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Amazing! Absolutely amazing! I could feel every inch of his cock moving through my pussy.

"Damn...you're...so...freakin...tight!"

_Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Is this what it's like? To have this amazing sensation go through your body as you have sex? The female body is absolutely amazing!

"Can't...hold...back. Gonna...cum!"

"Yes! Cum! Fill my womb with your semen!"

"Cumming!

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh..." Axel's warm semen flowed into my womb. My whole body felt numb. It felt so...so...goooood...

"Cloud. Cloud! Hey! Wake up!"

I woke up, startled. Axel was standing above me. "Mornin Sunshine."

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, still slightly dizzy.

"Well," he said. "After the big-and messy- finale, you turned back into a dude."

I looked around. Sure enough, there was a mess all over the kitchen floor. My shirt was on the floor, torn to shreds, but my pants were back on. I guess Axel couldn't bear to see another man's dick hanging in front of him.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"That," I said, "was definitely better than a porn. You wanna try?"

"Sure, but let's do it in another room. I don't want to see anyone's face when they come in here. Help me with this box."

"Sure."

As we made out way down the hall Axel said to me, "Hey, want to know the best part about this candy?"

"What?"

"That was only the genderbender jar. There are a bunch of other jars we still haven't tried. Wanna try them out?"

"I'm in." After that experience, how could I say no?

"This candy was definitely a hundred times better than porn."

.o.O.o

A/N: Ok, so I wrote this fic because my friend tricked me into promising I'd write it. She kept saying how coming up with a smut fic was so hard and I said "no it's not. I could think of one in two minutes." which I did. Then she said that I failed at smut and I got mad and said that I'd write this the next nite. Weird.

This is actually based off of her, the Queen of Yaoi's KH stories. I just wanted to know if I succeeded or failed at a smut fic. If I succeeded, I plan to continue this for a few chaps to let all my fetishes run wild. Please let me know what you think! And thanks for reading!


	2. 2nd Taste: Tifa

A/N: To those who are about to read this, please be warned that it contains futanari a.k.a dickgirls. If you do not like dickgirls (which I believe many people don't), I apologize. However, and I know this may sound like I'm begging, I would ask that you would read the story at least up to the lines, "Knock it off!" After that you can skip straight to the part that says, "Axel, What we saw from the men's bath." I would like to put emphasis on the fact that I write these stories more for the sake of comedy rather than sex. Thank you.

**Pure Sweetness**

2nd Taste: Tifa, "Ok, This Wasn't Between My Legs Before."

Another quiet day in the castle walls of Radiant Garden. At least that's how it seemed after sparring practice with Yuffie and Aqua was done. I enjoy how peaceful it often is around here, but with nothing dangerous happening these days, I can get a little restless. So whenever I get the chance I spar with the other girls in the castle. Don't get me wrong, I can take on just about anyone in the castle, it's just that the boys all like to go easy on me just because I'm a girl, which is funny because I can kick all their asses in 10 seconds each (except for the really strong guys who don't hold back on women, namely the two silver haired guys). Still, there are a few girls in the castle besides me who can hold their own against just about anybody, as well as a couple who are still learning the ropes.

With sparring practice done, I figured that we should get something to eat. Yuffie and Aqua both thought so as well, so we walked to the kitchen together.

Yuffie sighed, "Man, that was rough. You really don't pull your punches do you Aqua?"

"Well, I did grow up with a couple of knuckle heads," said Aqua. "Back then, when we were training together, if I took my eyes off them for even a second,who knows what kind of trouble they would get themselves into."

"I don't know," I said. "I can see Ven doing something like that, but Terra? He doesn't seem like the type to fool around that much."

"Believe me, he is. Both of them would always get into trouble no matter whose idea it was and every time I'd have to bail them out of it."

"Sounds like you went through a lot. Cloud was a lot more "well-behaved" as a kid."

"Aww, really?" asked Yuffie.

"Yup, I never had to worry about Cloud, even as a kid. If anything it was the other way around, except I never needed anyone to save me. I was fine all by myself."

"Aww, that's so lame!" said Yuffie. "Leave it to Cloud to always be the "good boy"."

"Maybe he didn't want to make Tifa worry about him?"

"Maybe. After all, they're always crushing on each other. I bet it was the same back then."

"It was not!"

"You admit that you like him though right?"

"Well..."

"I have to agree with Yuffie," said Aqua. "You have been known to act weird around him sometimes."

"Weird? How?"

"What do you mean "how"?" Yuffie started to laugh. "Whenever you do something stupid in front of him, you turn red like a tomato."

I began to blush and snapped back. "I do not!"

"Really?" said Aqua. "From where I'm standing, you really do look like a tomato."

"See? Told you!" Yuffie laughed harder.

"N-no! I-It's just that, um.." Now Aqua starting to laugh. "Well what about you Aqua?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Don't you have a thing for Terra? Or would you rather cuddle with Ven all day?"

"Oh yeah," said Yuffie, who had stopped laughing. "I forgot about that. So which is it Aqua? Do you like Terra or Ven?"

"Maybe she likes both of them."

Aqua chuckled. "It's nothing like that. Terra and Ven are like family to me. They're like my two little brothers."

"Ouch," said Yuffie. I think they'd cry if they heard that."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyway~," I said, "how about we take a bath after we get something to eat?"

They both agreed. "Good idea," said Aqua.

"Yeah, what girl wants to smell like sweat all day?"

As we neared the kitchen, Yuffie went ahead of us, and as soon as she went in we heard her say, "Hey, what are these?"

We walked into the kitchen to see Yuffie standing over the table. "What is it Yuffie?" I asked.

"I found these on the table," she turned around and showed us what looked like two blue gumdrops. "It's candy."

"How do you know that?" Aqua asked.

"Because I just ate one."

"Yuffie!" I shouted. "Why would you eat something you just found on the table? You don't know where it's been or who it belongs to."

"But it tastes good. Besides, if someone didn't want anyone to eat them, then they shouldn't have left them on the table in the first place."

"That doesn't mean that you can-"

"It's not like I was trying to be greedy or anything. There were three pieces of candy, so I ate one and wanted to give you the other two. Try it, it's really, really good!"

"I don't know..." Aqua said.

"But it's aqua blue. It sounds like your name and looks like your hair." Yuffie giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Aqua. "Alright then, I guess. Since we share sooo much in common." She took a gumdrop from Yuffie's hand and popped it into her mouth. "Wow, it does taste good."

"Come on Tifa, try one. Please~?" Yuffie held out the last gumdrop in her hand and made a sad face like Pluto does when he begs.

"Well...ok, I guess," I said. Yuffie did have a point. If someone wanted to eat these gumdrops then they wouldn't just leave them on the table, right? Even if they do belong to someone, it's just candy. How bad could eating a few pieces be?

"Yay!" Yuffie handed me a gumdrop and I popped it into my mouth. It really did taste great. It was really sweet and I think it was blueberry flavored.

"Alright ladies," said Aqua. Before we spoil our lunch anymore, what would you two like?"

"I really want to take a bath soon," I told her. "Anything in the fridge that we can just heat up?"

"There's some pizza leftover from yesterday."

Yuffie jumped up. "Ooh, ooh, is there pepperoni left?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what we'll eat! Popped those slices in the oven and let's have us some pizza!"

"Ok then." Aqua took out three slices of pepperoni pizza and put them in the oven. After she did, Yuffie started dancing around the kitchen, singing, "Piz-za, piz-za, oh I want some piz-za! Not just any piz-za. Pep-peroni pizza!"

Aqua whispered to me, chuckling, "She really likes eating pizza, doesn't she?"

"Yup. Just like the guys." We laughed. After we were done eating our slices of pizza, we went to the baths. We just had an outdoor bath built after Pluto discovered a hot spring with King Mickey when he was visiting one day. Soon, taking a bath became another way for everyone to relax. We also had it divided into a men's bath and a women's bath since it was so huge.

"That pizza sure was good!" Yuffie said as we were getting undressed. "There's nothing that goes better with pizza than pepperoni!"

"I wouldn't say that," said Aqua. "It's good, but I'm more of a sausage person myself."

"No way! Pepperoni is the best! There's no topping in this or any world that can beat pepperoni. What do you think Tifa?"

"Me? Both I guess. I'll eat pepperoni or sausage or even both on a pizza."

"Well, whatever. Pepperoni's still the best, end of story." Yuffie grabbed a towel and went into the bath.

Aqua sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to Ven whenever I talk to Yuffie. Don't take too long changing Tifa."

"I won't," I called back as she went into the bath. I hadn't noticed how slowly I was getting undressed. I had started feeling a little weird when we walked into the changing room. I felt like I had to go to the bathroom even though I went just a little while ago. Maybe that pizza didn't agree with me or something?

As I stepped into the bath, Yuffie and Aqua were already in the water. I could see how relaxed they were by the looks on their faces. "Ah, now this feels nice,"said Yuffie. "I can feel the sweat being washed right off my skin. I don't smell like the inside of a gym bag anymore."

"It's really soothing," said Aqua. "The built up stress just flows right out of you." I had to agree with both of them. It's hard not to enjoy taking a dip in the hot springs. All your troubles seem to just melt away. Still, I couldn't shake this weird feeling I was having. It felt like something strange was going on between my legs.

"So Tifa, how have things been with you and Cloud recently?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yuffie piped. "Tell us how "lovey-dovey" you two have been."

"W-we're still talking about that?" That took my attention from in between my legs right away.

"We were never done in the first place. Don't think I didn't notice how you tried to change the subject when you asked if I had anything happening between Terra and Ven. Your the one in the spotlight right now."

"I-I wasn't trying to change the subject. I was just curious since you looked like you had something going on with those two."

"But this isn't about me, Terra, and Ven. It's about you turning into a tomato whenever you embarrass yourself in front of Cloud."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed. I just don't want Cloud to think that I'm weird or stupid or-"

"That sounds a lot like being embarrassed to me," said Yuffie. "I don't see what you're so worried about. Cloud's way too dense to notice if you're acting silly or not. Since you two are childhood friends, he probably sees you the same way he did when you were kids."

"What?"

"Isn't that going a little too far, Yuffie? Being dense is one thing, but Cloud is still a guy and Tifa's obviously not a little girl anymore."

"Then why doesn't she use that to her advantage and make Cloud embarrassed?"

"Use what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Cloud's just as in love with you as you are with him. Why don't you make him turn red by showing off your feminine charm."

"My charm?..."

Aqua giggled. "That's right. How about you walk up to him dressed as a cheerleader, or a cat eared-maid? That'll turn him into a walking red lightbulb."

"Cat eared-maid?"

Yuffie chimed in. "How about a sexy witch or a sexy santa suit?"

"A sexy what?"

"Maybe a cute schoolgirl or a leotard?"

"Gothic loli!"

"Naughty nurse?"

"Swimsuit!"

"Cosplay?"

"And whatever you wear has to be tight, skimpy,show a lot of skin, and makes your butt and boobs look bigger than they already are!"

"Would you two cut it out!"

"Maybe that was a little too much, Yuffie. I don't think that Cloud will be able to take it."

"Yeah. He might get so hot that he'll want to do some naughty things to Tifa. Hee hee."

"What are you-"

"Maybe that's what she wants," said Aqua. "Is that true Tifa? Do you want Cloud to do naughty things to you? Do you want it that badly?"

"Want it? That's all she ever thinks about whenever she goes to sleep at night." They both started to laugh.

"Knock it off!" I shouted as I stood up. When I did Yuffie and Aqua both stopped laughing. They were looking at me with both they're eyes wide open. "What?"

"Look down," said Aqua. I looked down. Coming out from between my legs, what shouldn't have been there before, was a long, hard, throbbing-

"Holy crap Tifa, you have a dick!"

"I can see that Yuffie!"

Aqua looked more shocked than I was. "S-so then," she stammered. "Y-you were a man all this time Tifa?"

"I'm a girl!"

"B-but you have a-"

"This wasn't here before! I've always been a girl and have been all my life!"

"She's right, Aqua," said Yuffie. "These eyes don't miss much and that was definitely not there a minute ago." Even though she said that, Yuffie seemed to be the calmest one out of the three of us. "Besides, there's no way a man could ever grow a pair of boobs that huge."

"Hey!"

"B-but it's so long and thick and it's throbbing like crazy. How could something like that appear out of no-"

_Sproing!_

We looked at Aqua and our eyes nearly popped out. From out of the water, even though she was sitting down, was a dick so long that it almost reached her nose.

"W-what the hell?"

"Wooow. Aqua's dick is so long~" said Yuffie impressed.

"It's not my dick!"

"Then where is it coming from?"

"What the hell's going on?" I shouted.

"I don't know, but those sure are some huge dicks," Yuffie said giggling.

"This is no time for jokes Yuffie!" I snapped. How could she be so calm about this?

"Calm down Tifa," Yuffie said still giggling. "I'm not making fun of you or Aqua."

"Then what's so funny?" said Aqua, who seemed just as annoyed as I was at how Yuffie found this funny.

"It's not that it's funny. I'm laughing because I have a pretty good feeling what's going happen next. That's why I'm standing up."

"What're you talking abou-"

_Sproing!_

Both of our jaws dropped. A huge dick had just sprang out from between Yuffie's legs. It was throbbing like ours and was incredibly thick.

"Well I didn't expect my dick to be this big."

"How the hell did this happen?" I said. I was panicking like crazy.

"I don't know," said Aqua. "All I do know is that women don't start sprouting dicks for no reason."

"It was the candy." We turned toward Yuffie.

"What?"

"Eating the candy is what caused us to sprout these dicks."

"You knew?" said Aqua.

"Yuffie...!" I growled cracking my knuckles. "You better have a good reason for why you know this...!" I was two seconds away from beating her to a pulp.

"Whoa, whoa!" Yuffie said backing up. "Calm down for a second. I didn't know that the candy would cause us to sprout dicks."

"Then how did you know that the candy did this to us. And why did you make me and Tifa eat the candy?" asked Aqua.

"Choose your words very carefully...!" I was ready to snap any second.

"Look, I just thought that it was obvious. We didn't know what kind of candy it was or who it was from."

"Then why the hell did you eat it?"

"I was curious. I wanted to see how it tasted. It was really good so I wanted to share it with the both of you."

"Ugh! You are so stupid!"

"Sorry..."

"Alright calm down Tifa," said Aqua. "Yuffie didn't mean any harm. Besides we ate the candy too so it's our fault as well."

"Alright fine." I was still a little mad at Yuffie but I had to agree with Aqua. Yuffie may like to pull pranks from time to time, but I doubt she'd prank herself as well. "So what now? Are we stuck with these dicks?"

"I'm not sure," said Aqua.

"I know what we can do," said Yuffie.

"You do?"

"Yup, this has actually happened to me a couple of times before."

We were shocked. "It has?"

"Yeah. The first time it happened was when Merlin messed up a spell he was practicing. It accidentally hit me and I grew a dick. The second time was when I fell into a weird pool of water in Hades' Underworld. When I came out, I had a dick."

Well that explains why Yuffie was so calm about this. But I've never seen her with a cock before. "So what did you do?" I asked.

"I had to release all the stress that had built up inside my dick. Apparently I had gained all the lust from the dead souls in Hades' Underworld. I think Merlin's spell had a similar effect. Luckily, I had Aerith to help relieve me of my stress both times."

We both knew what Yuffie meant when she said that and we both had the same, dreadful expression on our faces. I sighed, "I guess we have no choice then."

Aqua agreed. "Yeah, anything to get rid of this dick. It's all stiff and it's driving me crazy."

"In that case, why don't we start with Tifa then?"

"Wait, why me?"

"Because you're the one with the most stress."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Now, now, stop complaining." Yuffie disappeared and then suddenly reappeared behind me. Before I could react she started groping my breasts. "Now let's relieve you of all that built up stress Tifa."

"Ah, wait, Yuffie..!" What the hell? I've never seen Yuffie act like this before.

She started playing with my nipples "They're getting so hard. Are you getting turned on by this? You naughty girl." Where the hell did Yuffie learn to feel up someone's breasts? "Come over and join me, Aqua."

"Um...ok." She sounded nervous. Unlike Yuffie, Aqua seemed a little uncomfortable having sex with another girl.

"Here, try feeling her breasts, they're really soft."

I felt Yuffie let go of my breasts but couldn't move in time before Aqua grab them. She clenched them so hard I couldn't move. I moaned, "Aaaaah!"

"That's it, just like that Aqua." Yuffie sounded like she was enjoying this.

Aqua loosened her grip a little and started groping my breasts more gently but roughly. "Wow, they really are soft..." She felt up every inch of my breasts. "How can you fight with such huge breasts Tifa?" I couldn't believe that even Aqua was getting into this. She was apparently getting turned on as well, because next I felt her dick rubbing against my pussy.

"Geez, Aqua," said Yuffie. "You're just as horny as Tifa. Both of your dicks are throbbing like crazy. I guess I'll have to fix that." Yuffie got on her knees so that she was facing both our dicks. Aqua's was so long that it was rubbing next to mine. "I guess it's a good thing you have such a long dick Aqua. Now I can make you both feel good." She started to suck our dicks. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. We both moaned together, "Aaahhh~" Where did Yuffie learn how to do these things? She used her hands to give us each hand jobs while alternating between both of our dicks. Her mouth was so warm and wet and she used it to suck as much of our dicks as possible. Aqua was still groping my breasts while Yuffie was sucking my dick. I couldn't take it. It felt so good that I was gonna, gonna-

"Gonna cuum!" Aqua and I both cried. At that moment, (and I still don't know how she did this), Yuffie used her mouth to suck both our dicks at the same time. We both came, semen shooting from our dicks into her mouth. I guess it was too much even for Yuffie, because she had to let go of our cocks.

"Wow, just as I thought," Yuffie said. "With such huge dicks it's no wonder so much cum came shooting out." Aqua let go of my breasts and I sunk to the side of the bath. Before I touched the ground, Yuffie came from under me. "Aw, come on Tifa, you can't be tired yet. I still need to relieve myself of some stress." She was _really_ enjoying this.

I couldn't believe how huge her dick was. She had barely stuck it into my pussy and already it was stretching my insides out. "Wait! It's too big Yuffie! It won't fit inside me!"

"Don't say that Tifa. If I could stick two huge dicks in my mouth at the same time then you can fit my dick in your pussy." '

"But how did you do that!" It was no use. Yuffie shoved her dick inside me, stretching out my pussy so much that it hurt. And yet, it still felt so good~ "Aaaahhhh!"

"Geez, Tifa. You're so tight your pussy's trapping my dick! I can't even push it in!"

"It's too biiiigg~" It was driving me crazy. Yuffie kept shoving her dick inside me, moving my insides left in right. She had started to move her hips, thrusting her cock so that it would reach further inside me. As if that wasn't enough, Aqua popped her dick front of me.

"Tifa...could you...please..." She was breathing hard. She probably couldn't stand just standing there while I was being screwed by Yuffie. My mind was going blank at this point. Yuffie's cock had reached so far inside me that it was about to reach my womb. The pain from taking it all in was driving me crazy, so without thinking, I started sucking Aqua's cock. It was so long that there was no way for me to fit the whole thing in my mouth. And while I was doing that Yuffie kept thrusting her dick back and forth, getting closer and closer to my womb until-

"I'm cumming!" At that moment Yuffie let her semen fill the inside of my womb while Aqua let loose in my mouth. It was so warm. I swallowed Aqua's cum and it slowly went down my throat.

Yuffie took her cock out and stood up. "Whew, well that felt good. I think I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" I cried, still on the ground. "You're running away?"

"I don't get stressed out that much so I'll just let you two have some alone time to work out the rest of yours." As Yuffie turned and attempted to make her getaway, Aqua used her dick to catch Yuffie by her pussy. "Eep!" She fell to the ground, the tip of Aqua's dick still in her pussy. Yuffie turned her head and was shocked. Aqua caught Yuffie while standing in front of me, with about a meter difference between them. "You caught me from all the way over there!"

"Well, I guess that means that I haven't been able to let out enough stress, huh?" Before Yuffie could pull Aqua's cock out I sprang out of the bath and grabbed her by her breasts.

"Wha- Tifa?"

"You little sneak," I smirked. "You're not getting off that easily." I started groping her breasts. She moaned, "Aaaaahhhh~"

"What's with these breasts. How can a girl your age have breasts like these?"

While I held her down, Aqua started shoving her cock inside Yuffie's pussy. "Wait, wait! There's no way that can fit inside me!"

"Don't say that Yuffie," I said smiling. "If I could stick your huge cock inside my pussy, then surely you can fit Aqua's inside yours."

"Now way, it's too long!" Ah, sweet revenge. As I groped Yuffie's breasts I watched as Aqua shoved her ridiculously long cock inside Yuffie. Even with all this our cocks didn't go down even an inch. This was definitely going to take a while.

o.O.o

Axel, "What We Saw From the Men's Bath"

This had to be the craziest thing I'd ever seen in a while. After taking the yellow "gender bender" candy, Cloud and I decided to test the rest of the candy. Most of it is meant for girls to eat ,though, so when we heard Tifa, Yuffie, and Aqua coming down the hall, we left three gumdrops on the table, hoping that their curiosity would get the better of them. What we didn't know, was that the candy we had left for them was the blue "futanari a.k.a dickgirls" candy. After following the girls to the baths and drilling peepholes through the walls from the men's bath, we watched as the girls sprouted the hugest dicks I had ever seen. It sucked because suddenly I felt like less of a man. Still, I will admit that I wouldn't want to get a boner in public with those dicks, especially Aqua's.

"I don't think this is a good idea Axel. If we get caught and they find out it was us who left the candy on the table. Tifa will kill me!"

"Don't worry, they're too caught in their fun to notice us. Besides, it was you who decided to choose the blue candy."

"I didn't know that it would cause them to grow dicks! Imagine what it must be like to be a girl and to have a dick."

"You mean what it must be like to have sex with both a dick and a pussy? I'd think that it would feel pretty awesome."

"I don't know..."

I looked at him. "Are you serious? Cloud, having sex as a girl was the greatest thing you've ever felt. Admit it."

He thought for a minute. "Yeah, can't argue with you there."

"Still this is pretty hot. These three have to be the hottest girls in the castle."

"And we gave them dicks. How can we be turned on my this?"

"Because A: we can check out their bodies. And B: since they have dicks, it similar to watching a regular porn. You can imagine switching yourself with them. Got it memorized?"

"But then we'd have a pussy."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, guys, what're you doing?"

We turned to see Roxas standing at the entrance to the men's bath. "Are you guys peeping on the girls on the other side?"

"Actually Roxas," I explained. "Me and Cloud here are conducting an a little experiment." Thank goodness Cloud is quick on the uptake. He nodded his head in agreement.

"You sound like Vexen," said Roxas.

"Except this experiment isn't nearly as boring. Here, take a look." I let Roxas take a look through the hole I was using.

After about a minute, Roxas said, "Um, Axel."

"Yes?"

"I may not know much about the world...but do girls normally have cocks."

"Actually they don't," Cloud answered.

"I think Larxene might have one," I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's always acts like a bitch toward everyone, even the other girls."

"That makes sense," said Roxas.

Cloud agreed, "That is true."

"Chick probably has one of her knives stuck up her ass all the time."

"Isn't that painful?" Roxas asked.

"It's why she's a bitch all the time."

"What are those girls doing?" said Cloud as he was peering through his peephole.

I drilled another peephole and peered through. We've seen Tifa being groped by Aqua while having both their cocks sucked off by Yuffie, seen Yuffie screw Tifa while Tifa sucked Aqua's dick, and seen Aqua catch Yuffie trying to run away with her crazy long dick and screw her while Tifa groped her breasts (Those last two looked painful for whoever was getting screwed by the way). Now Yuffie and Tifa were both double penetrating Aqua's pussy and ass. Like I said, I may feel bad because their dicks are bigger than mine (I'm not afraid to admit that), but at the same time I'd never want to get a boner in public with those dicks.

"I sure am glad that we didn't leave six piece of candy," I said to Cloud.

"Why?"

"Because if they had each eaten two pieces of candy, they would have grew balls too."

"That might be crossing the line a bit."

"What are you two talking about?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well, Roxas, it's like this..." I told him about what had happened the past two days. He seemed to believe it pretty easily.

"Well, after watching this, I kinda have to agree that this candy is better than watching porn."

"I knew you'd understand Roxas. Wanna help us test the rest of the candy?"

"I'm in. And I have an idea about which candy to test next."

"Oh, do tell."

"How about you two wait until we finish watching this first?" said Cloud.

"You like seeing your girlfriend screw other girls?"

"No, but I do think it's funny watching them come up with different ways to screw each other. For example, if you look through your peepholes you can see them having a three-girl fuck train."

"A what?" Roxas' idea was gonna have to wait. We could have some more fun after watching the crazy girls screw each other.

o.O.o

A/N: Wow, this was unexpected. I didn't expect this to be so many words long, even though I'm adding to it by writing this. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter two. Actually, I hope you like the story in general. Sorry it took so long. It's really hard to write a sex scene because you have to be so descriptive. For those of you who don't like futa, I apologize, and for those of you who do, I hope you enjoy future chapters. Really I focus more on making my works funny than the actual sex. Hope you had a good laugh!

Please tell me what you think!

P.S. If anyone could e-mail me a list of words that are synonyms to "said," that'd be great. I get tire of saying "he said" or "she said" all the time.


	3. 3rd Taste: Kairi

A/N: If you hadn't already guessed, yes this is a smut fic. Unlike the first two however, this one's pretty straightforward. Just normal sex. Mostly.

**Pure Sweetness**

3rd Taste: Kairi, "They're so huge...!"

You know, sunsets are something that you can always enjoy watching no matter where you are. You can watch as it slowly dives into the sea, hides away behind the mountains, descends into the city, or disappears over the horizon. And do you know the best place to watch the sunset from? From a high place of course! It makes sense, right? The higher you are, the longer the sunset lasts. At least that's what Xion told me.

Xion had asked me, along with Naminé, to watch the sunset with her from the highest tower of the castle in Radiant Garden. She wanted to watch the sunset with Axel and Roxas, but she couldn't find either of them anywhere. I thought that it would be better if more people came, so I tried inviting Sora and Riku, but they both said that they had something to do as well. When did they get so busy anyway?

So here we were, Naminé and me, on our way to meet Xion in the library. She hid herself here whenever she had free time. Naminé said that it was like a hobby for Xion, just like drawing was a hobby for her. Me? I don't think that I have anything like that.

"Everyone has something that they like to do," Naminé said. "Whether it's to enjoy themselves or to strive toward a goal, they spend their time the way they choose to. It's something that they believe gives meaning to their lives."

"I guess that's true," I agreed.

"Isn't there something that you enjoy doing?"

"Well...I can't say, really. I like to do a lot of things."

"But I see you sparring almost all the time. Are you training for something?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just...want to get stronger. That's all."

"What for? Is there someone you want to beat? Or is there something you want to protect?"

"Well there is _someone_ I want to protect. Two people really. But more than anything, I don't want to get left behind."

"Left behind?"

"Yes. I want the three of us to be able to hang out like we used to without them having to worry about me. I want them to know that I can take care of myself."

"Oh. You mean-"

"Hey you guys!" We turned to see Xion standing in the doorway to the library. She was holding a couple of magazines under her arm.

"Well you sure seem excited," I said. "Are you _that_ happy to finally have someone to watch the sunset with you?"

"I am. Thanks again for agreeing to hang out with me today."

"You're welcome," Naminé replied. "What are you reading by the way?" She pointed to the magazines that Xion was holding.

"Oh these? I'm not sure exactly. I found them hidden in some of the books in a corner of the library where I like to hang out. I tried asking Zexion what these were but as soon as he saw them he got angry and started mumbling to himself. Then he said that I should throw these away."

"Why would he say that?" Naminé asked.

"I don't know, but these have some really weird pictures in them. Take a look." She showed us the cover of one of the magazines. As soon as I saw it, I knew exactly why Zexion had told her to throw them away.

"Xion," said Naminé. "Why are you looking at pornography?"

"Pornography? What's that?"

"You don't know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well, pornography is-" Naminé began explaining.

"What horny guys use to get turned on by looking at pictures of naked women," I cut in.

"That's what it is?" Xion asked?

"More or less," replied Naminé.

"Well that explains most of the pictures in this one. Just about every page I turn to has a picture of a naked woman." She started flipping through the pages of the magazine. Sure enough, just about each and every page was filled with pictures of naked women.

"Still, what about this one? I don't see many naked women in this one. Just women in different outfits." She pulled out another porn mag. There was a girl in a maid outfit on the cover of this one. There were a lot of other costumes and outfits in the rest of the mag, like cat-eared school girls, naughty nurses, bikini girls, sexy policewomen, sexy witches, girls in leotards, ninja girls, horny teachers, sexy devils, gothic loli-the list goes on. (A/N: Believe me, it does. I could have gone on for a while about all the costumes that girls can wear to make a guy have a party in his pants. Some probably would have been ones I made up on the spot)

"I guess different costumes and outfits can make guy excited as well," said Naminé.

True, but there was one thing I noticed about the girls in both of the magazines. "All these women sure do have large breasts, don't they?" I pointed out.

"That's not all. All of the women in these magazines really have impressive figures overall," Xion noted. "Do men like women with big breasts more than flat-chested women?"

"I think it depends on who it is," Naminé replied.

"That's true, but most men prefer women with slim figures and big boobs and behinds," I explained. "To them, it's "the bigger, the better."

"The bigger, the better" huh?" Xion repeated. "Well then, what about this one? The women in this one seem to like men who are really big between their legs." She pulled out a third porn mag and started flipping through the pages.

"Oh my," Naminé gasped. She was right to do so. This mag had pictures of women having sex with men. Some pictures had couples having sex, others had pictures of several women having sex with one man, and there were also pictures of men raping women as well.

"Ok, that's it," I said. I'd had enough. I snatched the magazine from Xion. "What kind of pervert would buy magazines like this, let alone leave them in the library for other people to see."

"I think it belongs to Axel," said Xion.

"Why? Because he's the biggest pervert in Radiant Garden?"

"I think it's because there are scorch marks that spell out his name on the back," said Naminé. I turned the magazine around to the back. Sure enough, in the lower right hand corner of the cover were scorch marks that spelled out "Property of Axel". Below it read, "Do not read except for Axel. Scratch that. Do not read if you're a GIRL."

"That jerk," I said. I gave the magazine back to Xion. "So what are you going to do with them?" I asked as we started to walk.

"I guess I'll give them to Axel when I see him," she answered. "They are his after all."

"That's nice of you," Naminé agreed.

We walked a little bit more before Xion asked, "So, do either of you know what it's like?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know. To do what the girls do in this magazine." She held up the sex magazine.

"To have sex?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah."

"No, I can't say that I have. What about you Kairi?"

"What about what?" I answered back.

"Well, you have been friends with Sora and Riku since you were kids, right? Are you sure that there's nothing going on between the three of you?"

"Nothing really. We're just friends, that's all."

"Really?" asked Xion. "You're just friends? Are you sure that's all?"

I thought about it for a second. It was true that Sora and Riku weren't little boys anymore. They've become really strong and were a lot more dependable these days. "Ok, so maybe we're a little bit more than just friends. But we've never done anything like that. Knowing them, they'd be too nervous to even ask."

"So what if they did ask?" Xion asked. We had reached the stairway to the highest tower."

"I'd tell them that I'd think about it."

"That's so mean," Naminé giggled.

"So neither of you have ever had sex before?" Xion asked. We shook our heads. "Oh well, I guess I'll just asked Tifa or Yuffie then."

"Why Tifa or Yuffie?" I asked.

"Because Yuffie has a lot of hentai novels and Tifa is in love with Cloud."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess."

We had climbed the highest tower in the castle and stepped outside.

"Finally..." I panted. "Why did the tower have to have so many steps? Why couldn't there have been an elevator?"

"Well, look on the bright side," said Naminé. "Think of it as extra training.

"That's not all that's bright." The orange glow of the sunset looked beautiful even as it reflected off of the castle walls.

Even though it was a tower, it was pretty big. The staircase was so long and wide that it was like walking a marathon. I couldn't believe that Xion wasn't tired even after all that. And because the tower was so wide, we actually had to walk around it to the side facing the sun. As we walked around we saw someone.

"Roxas!" cried Xion excitedly.

Roxas turned around just in time to see Xion as she ran up and hugged him. "Whoa! Nice to see you too, Xion. Hi, Kairi. Naminé."

"Hello Roxas," Naminé replied.

"Hi," I said.

"What are the three of you doing up here?" he asked.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Xion snapped. "Where have you been all day? And where's Axel?"

"Calm down Xion," Roxas said. "Axel and me have been out all day. I just came back a little early, that's all."

"And you were going to just relax and watch the sunset up here without me?" she fumed.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to find someplace where I could chill out."

"Sure you did..."

"I did!"

"They're really close, aren't they?" Naminé whispered to me. I agreed. I thought that they almost looked like Cloud and Tifa whenever she starts yelling at him for going somewhere without telling her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," said Roxas. "How about this. I'll give you some candy I bought while I was out as an apology."

"You think giving me candy will make me forget about you not inviting me to hang out with you up here during this amazing sunset?"

"You don't have to take it you know," he said.

"Fine." Roxas pulled out of his pocket what looked like a red gumdrop. Xion snatched it from his hand and said, "I'd have forgiven you if you had given me some sea salt ice cream instead."

"I think that this will work just as well," he assured her. "I have one more. Would either of you want one?" he offered Naminé and me.

"No thanks," I said.

"I'd like one," said Naminé as she took another red gumdrop from his hand and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," moaned Xion. "This is really, really good!"

"Told you so."

"It really is tasty," Naminé agreed.

"So, do you accept my apology?"

"I do. I still think some ice cream would've been better, though," she giggled.

"Gee, thanks." We all started laughing. I could tell that Xion really liked Roxas. She even wore clothes similar to his. If they stood side by side, you'd think that they were couple with matching outfits.

"Hey Roxas," said Xion.

"What?"

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"What?" Roxas stumbled back a bit after she said that. We giggled. I could tell that Xion was going to tease him a little.

"Let me rephrase that. What kind of girl would you have sex with?" she asked.

"Well, I, um...a cute girl, I guess?"

"Cute" as in?"

"Uhhh... "cute" as in..umm..." He blushed. I giggled some more. Watching Roxas turning red was funny to watch. "Uhhh... "cute" as in...you three, I guess."

"Oh. So you'd like to have sex with all three of us. Is that what you're saying," said Naminé. She was having fun teasing Roxas, too.

"No, no, I'm not saying that!"

"So, you wouldn't have sex with us then?"

"Yes, I mean no, er, I mean...!" Poor Roxas.

"Maybe you'd like to have sex with someone like this," said Xion. She pulled out the magazines and started flipping through the pages again. "Would you have sex with us if we wore one these costumes. Or maybe you just like girls with big boobs?"

"Um, are those Axel's porn mags?"

"So you **do** have and interest in that sorta thing," said Naminé.

"What? Oh no, it's not that. I was just wondering how you managed to find where Axel hid those."

"Don't try to change the subject, Roxas," Naminé giggled.

"Yeah, it's not like it's a bad thing, " I said joining in. I couldn't help it. Teasing Roxas was just too much fun.

"Right," Naminé agreed. "It's perfectly normal for boys to be interested in women."

"We just want to know what kind of women you like, that's all."

"Look, can't we forget about this and just watch the sunse-"

"So do you like big boobs or not?" Xion barked. She seemed really anxious to know. It was kind of hard for me to tell if she was still teasing him or if she was serious.

"Well, umm...big boobs, I guess?"

Xion glared at him. "Really~?"

"I-It's not that I don't like flat-chested women or anything." Xion kept glaring.

"Then why did you say that you like women with big breasts?" Naminé asked.

"Well, it's just that Axel always says that woman with big boobs are the best."

"The best at what exactly?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure. It's just some saying he told me. "The bigger a woman's boobs are, the better they are in bed," whatever that means." I can't believe that pervert. I should have known that Roxas wasn't the kind of guy who would choose between women like that. I'm really worried about the guy he'll turn into if he keeps hanging out with a pervert like Axel all the time.

"Hmph!" Xion pouted. She crossed her arms and started to walk away.

"Xion!" Roxas called as he followed her.

"So all you really care about are boobs after all," she said. I _really_ couldn't tell if she was still teasing him or not. "So you really don't think that I'm attractive. Me or Naminé."

"Xion, wait! It's not like that!"

"You know what," Xion said as she stopped. She turned around and yelled, "If that's how you like it, then why don't you ask Tifa or Yuffie to have sex with you!"

Roxas didn't answer. He was looking at Xion's chest and his eyes were wide open. He wasn't the only one. Both Naminé and me were shocked as well. Xion's breasts had grown twice their size. And they were still growing.

Confused, Xion looked down as well. "Ah!" she gasped. I guess she really wasn't acting earlier. She was really mad at Roxas, so much so that she didn't even realize that she had gone up a cup size. Now she was completely aware of them and apparently she could feel them growing too. She groaned, "Ah, ahnnnn...~." She was holding her ribs as her breasts had just went from a B cup to a C cup, and were still getting bigger.

"Ahnnnn...~," I heard Naminé moan. Roxas and I both turned toward her. Just like Xion, Naminé's breasts had begun to inflate like a pair of balloons. As they continued to grow, they began to stretch out her blouse. I turned to see if Xion's breasts were still growing as well. By this time, she had well passed a C cup straight to a D cup...and they were _still_ getting bigger.

As if that wasn't enough, I noticed that her butt had began to grow as well. "Oooohhhhh...~," Xion moaned. She had turned her head to see her butt growing bigger as her breasts became even more gigantic.

_Rip!_

I turned back toward Naminé. Not only had her butt started to grow, but tears had started to appear in the middle of her blouse.

_Rip!_

The ripping sounds behind me could only mean that Xion's shirt had begun to rip apart as well. Pretty soon both of their clothes would be tore to pieces. "

"Roxas!" I shouted. I turned toward him. What the hell was he doing? He just stood their with his eyes open wide as he watched both of them grow. I could tell by the look on his face that this was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. I couldn't believe that he could just stand there doing nothing. Although, it's not as if he could have done anything. Neither of us knew what was going on.

"Ahnnnn...~!" Xion and Naminé both moaned. I could only watch as their clothes continued to stretch until-

_Riiiippp!_

Just like I thought. Both Xion's shirt and Naminé's blouse, as well as their bras, were completely torn apart, and in front of Roxas no less. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Both of their breasts had grown to gigantic sizes right before my eyes. Their butts must have also grown to balance everything out because they both now had hourglass figures. (A/N: Just think of the biggest breast and butt combo without looking ridiculously huge and unrealistic. For any male readers just use your personal preferences.) Surprisingly, neither of their pants had torn.

The two of them examined the dramatic changes in their appearances. "Hmm, well this is interesting," said Naminé.

"What just happened to us?" Xion asked. "Why did our breasts suddenly grow so huge?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Naminé responded. "But this certainly feels...different."

Xion ran her hands over her breasts. "They're so...heavy," she said gently grabbing them.

Naminé pressed her hands on her butt as well. "It's soft..." she said.

"You guys!" I shouted indicating that Roxas was still watching. They gasped and tried using their arms to cover themselves. Not that it really covered much.

"Pervert," they both hissed.

"Ah!" Roxas had snapped out of his trance. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" he covered his eyes and turned away.

"It's fine," I sighed. "For now let's find you two some clothes to change into."

"Hold on," said Xion. She walked over toward Roxas and grabbed his hand.

"Xion?" he said confused. "What-" She pressed his hand against her breast. "W-w-w-what?" said a dumbfounded Roxas. Xion let go of his hand and then pressed her chest against Roxas. "X-Xion? What are you-"

"So how about now?" Xion asked. "Do you like me with with a flat chest or with big boobs?"

"I-I-I-I-," he stammered.

"Oh? Still can't decide?" Xion grabbed the back of Roxas' head and buried his face in her boobs. "How about now?" Xion's breasts were really huge. From what I could see, most of Roxas' face was buried in her cleavage. Roxas was so flustered that his face turned bright red.

What was Xion doing? This wasn't the time for her to be teasing Roxas. Wasn't she embarrassed that she was showing her boobs to the all the worlds, let alone Roxas.

I was glad to see Naminé walk over toward the two of them. Surely she knew that this wasn't the time to be playing games. At least that's what I thought, but instead she pressed her breasts against the back of Roxas' head, completely sandwiching him between the two of their breasts. "So do you think big breasts are better now?" she asked. "Maybe you'd like to do some naughty things with us. Well, Roxas?" Roxas was blushing so much that I think I saw smoke coming from his head.

Finally he managed to say, or stammer at least, "W-w-we shouldn't. You two need to cover yourselves quickly before anyone else sees you."

"But there's only the three of us and you here," said Naminé. "And since everyone else turned down Xion's invite to watch the sunset together, it's unlikely that anyone else will come up here anytime soon."

"B-b-but still-"

"Stop being so shy," said Xion. "Your body is a lot more honest than you are. This little guy down here can't stop shaking."

"H-hey!"

"Maybe we should see if what Axel said is true," said Naminé. "That "women with bigger breasts are better in bed"."

What the hell are those two doing? Their boobs become balloons and their asses become fluffy pillows in five minutes and they don't even care anymore. Now they're going to have sex on the highest tower in the castle during sunset right in front of me! What the hell are they thinking? (A/N: Looking back on the sentence before the last one, that seems like a pretty romantic place to have sex, especially since no one else is likely to go there.)

"Let's see..." Xion said. She had bent down and was undoing Roxas' pants.

"H-hey, wait!" he stuttered.

"Oooohhh~ It's so big~" She was right. From where I was standing, Roxas' cock was really big-and it was throbbing pretty hard. "Now then. Let me try something I saw in one of those magazines."

"Hey! What are you-" Xion grabbed her breasts and sandwiched Roxas' dick in between them. After burying his cock she began to massage it in between her breasts. "I read in the magazine that this is called a tit fuck. How does it feel Roxas?"

"Ooooohhhhh~" he moaned.

"I think he's enjoying himself," Naminé giggled.

"How about this then?" The head of Roxas' dick poked out Xion's cleavage. When it did Xion began to suck down on it. He moaned.

"Don't forget about me, Roxas," said Naminé. She grabbed Roxas' hand and pressed it, as well as his face, against her breast. "I'd like to know how I compare to Xion."

This time Roxas began to grope Naminé's breasts as well. "Ahhhh..." she moaned. "Not so rough...!" I don't think he could help himself at this point. He pinched her nipples, which were standing straight up and were bright pink. "Ahhhh..." she moaned louder. He then started to suck on here breasts. "No...Don't suck on them..." He was like a wild animal.

"Gonna..cum..." he groaned. I couldn't tell if he came or not until Xion swallowed. Did she really just swallow all of his cum?

"Wow...," she said. "It's so warm and sticky..."

"Will you three cut it out!" I barked. I'd had enough of watching them have their wholesome threesome. (A/N: So why did you watch them in the first place?)

"Oh, sorry Kairi," said Naminé.

"Yeah," Xion agreed. "I don't know what we were thinking."

"That's fine. Now let's go get you two some cloth-"

"Would you like to join in too Kairi?"

"What?"

"It's not fair that only we get to have fun with Roxas. It was rude of us not to ask you in the first place," Naminé explained.

"That's not-"

"I'm sure that after watching us, you want a chance to go at it with Roxas too," said Xion.

"I don't want to-"

"Come join us," Naminé insisted. She grabbed my arm and led me over to Roxas. Why the hell were they trying to get me to join them? I looked at Roxas. He was taking a breather after having done it with Xion and Naminé. Except for his hair, he looked so much like Sora.

Leave it to Naminé to be able to guess how I'm feeling. Honestly, the reason why I couldn't stand the sight of them going any further was really because I was becoming excited just from watching them. I'm ashamed of myself for feeling like this. I know this sounds like I'm a really perverted girl, but I couldn't help it. I'd never had sex before, nor had I ever seen anyone else have sex right in front of me. It's embarrassing for them to ask me to join them, but I couldn't keep watching anymore.

"Go ahead Kairi," said Xion. "Take off your shirt." I'd begun to do as she had said when suddenly I stopped. I looked at Xion. Her breasts were huge and perky. I looked at Naminé. Her breasts were just as big, as well as being round and bouncy. Compared to these two, even a D cup would pale in comparison. I began to feel really irritated.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "I think I'll pass on watching the rest of the sunset."

"You're not going to join us?"

"No thanks. I don't think I'm ready quite yet."

"C'mon~" Xion begged.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I was really getting annoyed now.

"Alright them," said Naminé. "Goodnight Kairi."

"See you later," said Xion. "We'll be here watching the sunset."

"Bye." I turned and began to walk toward the stairs. As I walked I could hear the three of them "watch the sunset." It really annoyed me, but what annoyed me the most was that I couldn't figure out what I was so mad about. I know that I'm not really flat-chested, but I practically felt like a little girl next to those two. How on earth did their breasts suddenly grow like that anyway?

As I continued to think I heard something in front of me. I looked around. There was nobody there. Strange. I looked to see if anything had fell on the floor. A couple of feet in front of me was a tiny, round red object. When I picked up the object, I discovered that it was a red gumdrop.

Then it hit me. The candy! Right before all of this, Roxas had given both Xion and Naminé a red gumdrop. That explains why their breasts grew and mine didn't. I looked at the gumdrop in my hand. It looked exactly like the ones Roxas had give Xion and Naminé. I thought for a minute. Did I really want to eat a piece of candy I just found off of the ground in order to get bigger breasts? I thought about Xion and Naminé. I thought about their E-cup breasts. "Well. Five-second rule I guess," I said as I swallowed the gumdrop.

At first nothing happened, so I waited a minute. Then I began to feel strange. I looked down and saw my clothes begin to stretch. Then the weird feeling I had began to intensify. I don't know how exactly to explain it. It was like there was something in my chest that kept getting bigger and bigger, like it was trying to burst out. I had a similar feeling in my butt as well. I could tell that my breasts were becoming enormous because I began to hear my shirt rip. The bigger my breasts became, the more my shirt ripped. Bigger. _Rip!_ Bigger._ Rip!_ Bigger. _Rip!_ Until finally- _Riiiipppp!_

Just like that, my shirt was torn apart. The weird feeling in my breasts and my bottom had stopped as well. I looked down at myself. Well, really the only thing I could see were my boobs. They had grown gigantic! I couldn't see my feet at all and I didn't want to bend over because I was afraid that I'd fall forward. I felt my newly transformed breasts. Like Xion and Naminé both said, they were indeed heavy. If my butt hadn't grown as well, I doubt I be able to stand upright. They were also really soft and extremely sensitive. I could barely take gently touching my breasts because it felt so good.

I've changed my mind. I think I will join the three of them watch the sunset together. Me and my new "assets" that is.

o.O.o

A/N: I have no idea why these chapters are so ridiculously long. Long for me anyway. I usually like to cap out between 2000 to 3000 words. There's actually a couple more parts to this chapter. I'll post them separate as a another chapter soon (I hope), but it's still the same four people. Or six. Or eight lol. Try to guess what will happen next.


	4. 4th Taste: Roxas

A/N: This is a continuation of Chapter 3 just so you don't get confused. Call it a mini arc.

**Pure Sweetness**

4th Taste: Roxas, "What have I done? What do I do now? Should I be doing this? Oh man..."

Oh man, what have I done? One minute I'm chillin up here on the highest tower in Radiant Garden's castle watching the sunset and the next thing I know I'm having sex with a super busty Xion and Naminé! I couldn't help it! Their boobs are so huge! When they both pressed themselves against me I had no idea how to react. I just felt my face turn bright red and then I became dizzy. And when Xion sandwiched my dick between her boobs and Naminé pressed my face against hers, I just felt dizzier and dizzier until I blanked out for a moment. When I came to, I was lying on the wall while Xion and Naminé were both talking with Kairi. For some reason my mouth felt really tired and I managed to see some white stuff dripping from Xion's mouth. I hope that isn't what I think it is. What the hell did I do? And how did this even happen?

It's not that I'm clueless about what's going on, really. I just don't know how it lead to this. What I do know is that half of what's happened up to this point was mostly my fault to begin with. The only reason Xion and Naminé became so busty in the first place was because of the red gumdrops I gave them. I'd gotten them from Axel, who had called them the "BE" pill (I now know that "BE" apparently stands for breast expansion. Go figure. Although why their butts grew as well is beyond me). He gave them to me after he had explained the "experiment" that he was conducting with Cloud when I found them in the men's bath watching Tifa, Yuffie, Aqua having sex in the woman's bath with each other. Long story short, Axel had bought some candy from a shady old man who claimed that it was "better than porn." After a person eats one, it changed the body in some weird, perverted way. So far, they had tested two kinds of candy. One had changed them both into girls and the other had caused Tifa, Yuffie, and Aqua to sprout dicks (although why they were having sex with each other was something I didn't quite get). So I came up with the idea to give Xion and Naminé some candy that would make their boobs bigger. They always seemed so upset whenever the guys joked about how Tifa and Yuffie had the biggest breasts out of all the girls in the castle. Don't get me wrong, though. I had no idea that they would react like this, nor did I have any intention of having sex with them in the first place. I was just trying to be a nice guy.

After I shared my idea with Axel and Cloud, Axel told me that he'd convince Xion and Naminé to meet me in the highest tower of Radiant Garden's castle. I wondered why he wanted us to me up there since I could have just looked for the both them and given the candy, but he said not to worry about it, so I didn't. I decided to head up to the tower and watch the sunset while I waited for the two of them. I had to admit, the sunset did look pretty nice. It reminded me of how Axel, Xion, and me would sit on the top of the clock tower in Twilight town eating sea salt ice cream.

I hung around the top of the tower until I heard some voices. It turned out to be Xion and Naminé, just like Axel had promised, though I wondered why he wasn't with them. What I didn't expect was for Kairi to be with them instead. They were also surprised to see me up here as well, which I found pretty strange since Axel was suppose to tell them that I was waiting for them up here.

I felt bad because Axel had only given me two gumdrops for Xion and Naminé. I'm not saying that Kairi's flat chested or anything, but it would have seemed really rude for me to just give candy to Xion and Naminé, but not to her. Not to mention that it would have looked really suspicious as well, seeing as how they didn't expect me to be up here. So I offered them candy instead to make it seem fair and as luck would have it, Kairi turned down my offer.

The candy worked better than I thought it would. After they had eaten the candy, both Xion and Naminé's boobs started to inflate like balloons. They became so huge that they tore apart their clothes. I was speechless. This had to be the craziest thing I've ever seen in a while. I just stared at their expanding boobs until Kairi snapped me back to reality. I was kind of embarrassed because I probably, no, I definitely had the dumbest look on my face in the world. They must've been embarrassed as well since they just realized that they were half naked right in front of me. I tried not to look so that I didn't seem like a big pervert. After they found some clothes to change into, I was going to surprise them by telling them that the candy I'd given them was the reason that their boobs had become so gigantic. That was when they started acting strange.

Thinking back for a second, I should've realized that something was up. Right before I had offered them the candy, Xion started asking me questions about what kind of girls I liked. That definitely caught me by surprise since I've never seen her show an interest in my taste in girls before. I was so taken aback that I couldn't give her a proper answer, so I just said that I liked cute girls. This was when she pulled out some of Axel porn magazines asking me if I liked the girls inside of them.

My first question: how the hell did she manage to find some of Axel's porn mags? If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Axel would never let his porn end up in a girl's sight, let alone her hands. I've never even seen where Axel keeps all l his porn. He hid it so that Yuffie wouldn't be able to find it whenever she went into his room. That means a lot more than it sounds. Yuffie has a way of finding out everyone's secrets whenever she goes into their rooms. It must have something to do with her being a ninja because she's able to search every inch of someone else's room without them noticing at all and discover embarrassing things about them. And no matter how well they tried to hide the evidence, she always managed to find them. So far, however, she hasn't been able to find Axel's porn, which is impressive because he's always bragging about how he has a ton of porn, not just magazines, stashed away somewhere. That being said, there's no way that Xion should have ever been able to find his porn. And there's no way that she was lucky enough find it by mistake because if she had, the first thing she would've asked me would've been why he had such a huge stash of porn and the second would have been if I had read any of it, which I did, but only because he showed them to me.

Something was up. After she showed me the magazines, Xion, along with Naminé and Kairi, started asking me questions about sex. And after her sudden breast explosion, she started coming onto me, apparently wanting to have sex no more than ever. She wasn't the only one. Naminé was just as interested in having sex with me as Xion was. Which leads us to the current situation. I decided to take this moment to think.

Right now, I don't have many options. Running away is the last thing I'd want to do. It's not what they'll do to me when they find me that I'm worried about. They'll probably just be really angry with me and try to have sex again. What I'm really afraid of is what the other guys in the castle will do to them. Unlike Tifa, who's a grown woman, or Yuffie, who's overly hyperactive, Xion and Naminé are two mild mannered teenage girls. Half the guys in this castle could easily convince the two of them to have sex and what's worse is that some of them are old men. I refuse to let the two of them be taken advantage of like that!

Still, that only leaves me with two options. I could either try and talk them out of having sex with me or I could simply have sex with them and hope that they'll be satisfied. Argh, what do I do?

The girls had apparently finished talking. I watched as Kairi walked away while Xion and Naminé walked toward me. "Feeling worn out Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"A little," I said.

"That's good to hear," Xion said. "Looks like your cock isn't though." She was right. My dick was still as rock hard as ever. Damn.

I tried apologizing. "Look," I began, "I'm really sorry for what I just did. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize," Naminé replied. "In fact, I rather enjoyed it."

"Yeah," Xion agreed. "Besides, your talking as if we're done already."

"What?" I said. "What do you mean- Whoa!" Before I had the chance to ask, Xion had taken off her pants.

"Whew, that's better," she sighed with relief. "Those pants felt really tight on me."

"I bet they did," Naminé agreed. "This skirt feels tight on me, too." She started taking off her skirt.

"W-what are you two doing?" I stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Naminé giggled.

"You didn't think the two of us would be satisfied by just that, did you?" said Xion.

"Although it did feel really good."

"Now, instead of my mouth, I want you to stick you dick in this hole." She pointed down.

"Huh?" I gapped, confused.

"Oh Roxas, you silly," Naminé giggled. "At least your body knows what we're talking about."

Just then Xion bent down over my dick, grabbed it and slowly stuck it in her pussy. "Mmn!~" she moaned. I could see blood coming from her pussy as sliding over my dick. Oh crap! (And by the way, how was I suppose to know what she was pointing to?)

"So you were a virgin too, Xion?" Naminé asked.

"What?" I gasped still in shocked. Did that mean that Naminé was a virgin too?

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," Xion answered. "But if feels really good." She bent down lower and my dick went deeper inside her pussy. She moaned.

Oh god, it felt amazing, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Her pussy was so warm and swishy and wrapped around every inch of my dick. "Looks like Roxas was a virgin too," said Naminé. I hadn't even uttered a word but my face probably showed how I felt.

"I'm going to start moving my hips, okay Roxas?" Xion asked. I could barely hear her, not because of how I felt, but because she barely managed to speak. She probably felt the same way I did. Before I could say anything, she started moving her hips up and down. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned. Oh god it felt good! Her pussy was so freakin tight! It was like every time she moved it was sucking me in! "It feels so good! I can feel every inch of your dick inside me, hitting my womb. Ahn~"

I was about to say something when the next thing I new, I felt something big, wet, and swishy on my face. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I could smell was the strong scent of a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry Roxas," said Naminé. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just got so excited from watching the two of you. I hope you can satisfy me as well."

I thought about it for a minute. About me having sex with Xion and Naminé. I do think that they're both attractive. Even without big tits, I still thought that they were really cute. It's not like I know anyone else in the castle with a crush on them or anything. And I think they both do have some feelings for me. Why else would we be doing this now? I guess the best thing to do now would be to go with option two.

So, with that being said, I started licking Naminé's pussy. "Ahn!~" she moaned. "Your tongue! It feels so good!" Her pussy had a really strong scent and had a somewhat sour taste. Her pussy juices were really leaking out and covered most of her ass. I wonder if all girls are like this. I could still feel Xion moving up and down on my dick. "Ah! Ah! Ahn!~" she moaned.

So now I had two girls on top of me. I was fucking one on one end and licking the other's pussy on this end. Either way, I felt really good right now and I'm sure they felt even better because they both said at the same time, "I'm cumming!~", which they did. I also came at the same time, but was a little preoccupied to say it. Naminé had become even wetter than before and Xion just said, "I had no idea that you could still cum this much Roxas," and giggled. Well I did have a lot saved up since this is my first time. (A/N: If this position doesn't have a name already, I hereby dub thee the "twin towers" LOL).

"You three look like you're having a good time," came a voice. "Mind if I join in?" It sounded familiar.

"Kairi!" Xion exclaimed. She sounded really surprised.

"What happened to you?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing special," Kairi answered. "Just had a little growth spurt is all. Mind if I cut in Xion?"

"Aww, but I was really starting to feel good,~" she complained. "His dick just feels so nice~"

Don't worry Xion," said Naminé. "You can have this end." What, am I a tool now?

"Alright I guess," she said.

"Thanks," said Kairi. "I won't hog him, I promise."

"That's fine," Xion replied. "He seems to have a lot of energy saved up anyway." I guess that was a compliment? I'm not sure.

I felt my dick slide out of Xion's pussy. At the same time Naminé got up as well. When she did I looked at Kairi to see why they were so surprised. Just had a little growth spurt? Yeah right! She had the same boob explosion as Xion and Naminé. Her boobs and her ass had grown five times their size and her shirt was probably torn to shreds as well because she was half naked. Well, completely naked now that she had taken off her pants. I wanted to ask her what happened but before I could she bent down and stuck my dick in her pussy. It slid right in without a problem.

"Have you had sex before Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"No, I'm still a virgin," she answered.

"But you didn't bleed when Roxas' cock went inside your pussy," Xion added.

"Not all girls bleed the first time they have sex," Kairi answered. (A/N: I'm not entirely sure if this is true or not.)

That might be true, except that I knew for a fact that this wasn't the first time Kairi had sex. Her first time was (of course) with Sora. I know this only because Axel was lucky enough to record it with the video camera he had just bought one day (or so he says). When we showed it to Sora, he told us that it happened after they tested a new drink that Scrooge McDuck was selling. The drink tasted pretty good, but had the weird effect of making women drunk even though it had no alcohol. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, they were having sex in a back alley. Kairi couldn't remember a thing afterwards. Still, I'm more interested in knowing how Axel managed to record it all.

Kairi started moving her hips up and down. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned. Oh my god! I swear that her pussy was even tighter than Xion's. "I had no idea that you were this big Roxas," she said panting. "It's so big that I can't believe that it was able to fit inside me."

Once again, before I could say anything I felt something big, wet, and swishy land on top of my face. "I'm not done with you yet, Roxas," Xion said. Unlike Naminé, Xion's pussy had the smell of my semen mixed with her pussy juices. I didn't really mind though.

I then felt Naminé grab my hand and place it on her boob. "Would you mind massaging my breasts again, Roxas?" she asked. "It felt so good when you did it earlier." I did for me too, so I began groping her boobs again. "Ahn!~ So rough!~"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kairi moaned. "Your dick! Your dick is amazing!"

"Roxas, your tongue!" moaned Xion. "It feels so good!~"

Talk about multitasking! Here I am having sex with three girls at once and I was barely moving at all! It's not as bad as I thought it would've been. At least the three of them aren't being taken advantage of by some random old guys. I'm actually really glad that I didn't let this chance slip by. My only concern is whether or not I'll be able to hold out until the three of them are satisfied. I just pray that Sora never finds out about this.

o.O.o

Cloud, "What we saw from the roof."

"All right Roxas! I can't believe how good he is at having sex even though it's his first time!" said Axel excitedly.

"And I can't believe that I just stood by and let you set this whole thing up," I said.

We were on the roof of the highest tower spying on Roxas while he was having sex with a super busty Xion, Naminé, and Kairi.

"It's not like it's bad for them to have sex," Axel said. "It's just a part of growing up. I'm just trying to look out for Roxas."

"He would've been just fine if you hadn't done anything at all," I said.

"Now where's the fun in that? All I did was spice things up a bit."

"That's a little too much spice if you ask me."

Roxas' original plan was to get Xion and Naminé to eat the "BE" pill and have their boobs grow so that they wouldn't feel like little kids next to Tifa and Yuffie (who happens to be a kid herself). I thought that it was really cool of Roxas to want to do them a favor like that. Axel on the other hand, thought that it would have been better if Roxas' good deed got a little dirty.

It's true that the candy will have a perverted effect on the body when eaten and that the effects only last until the user is sexually satisfied. This is what Axel told Roxas when he handed him the candy. What he didn't tell Roxas was that when the topic of sex is brought up, the user's lust will intensify tenfold. This means that if Roxas had simply given Xion and Naminé the candy, they wouldn't have wanted to have sex with him. What changed everything was the porn magazines. **Axel's** porn magazines.

Axel had managed to convince Xion that the sunset on the highest point in Radiant Garden was the same as watching the sunset from the clock tower in Twilight Town. Wanting to test out the theory, Xion tried asking everyone to come see the sunset with her. However, Axel had planned it so that the day she did was the day that everyone else had other plans to take care of except for Naminé. Around this time he had sent Roxas up to the tower so that he was also MIA. Also, knowing that Xion liked to hang out in the library, he carefully placed some of his porn magazines inside the shelves knowing that she would stumble across them. And because he knew how Xion felt about Roxas, he had predicted her reaction when she found him on the tower. Since the tower was such an out of the way place in the castle, nobody would disturbed them there. Thus the stage was set for Roxas' first time having sex. Axel called it Operation "Sex in the Sunset" or "SS." What he hadn't counted on was for Kairi to be there as well. When she started walking away, Axel decided to use that moment to add her to the plan as well by conveniently dropping a "BE" pill right in front of her, thus adding her to Operation "SS."

"I guess showing Roxas all those porn mags was a good idea. He's definitely got the basics memorized," said Axel. I had to say that I was also impressed with Roxas' technique, as well as his endurance myself. It had already been an hour and the four of them were constantly switching their positions. As I expected, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé were all virgins. I was surprised however to learn that Kairi wasn't a virgin. Axel had explained what happened with the drink.

"I still can't believe you involved Kairi in all this," I said to Axel.

"And why's that? You saw how jealous she was of Xion and Naminé," he answered.

"Yeah, but you know that Sora and Riku both like her."

"Ok, I'll admit that the way that Sora likes Kairi is similar to how you like Tifa-"

"Hey!"

"-but that's why I had them come up here to do this. So they wouldn't get caught. And besides, I think Riku treats like a little sister that a girlfriend."

"Isn't that even worse?" (A/N:It is. I can say that because I have a little sister)

"Maybe. Say does it feel hot up here or is it just me?"

"That's a surprise. I didn't know that pyromaniacs could get hot."

"I'm still human you know."

"How long do you think he'll last down there?"

"Hopefully when the sun goes down, otherwise you couldn't call it Operation SS."

"I don't think that he'll last that long," a voice said behind us. "Especially after we find out what operation SS is."

We turned around to see Sora and Riku staring right at us. Or at least Riku was. Sora was glaring angrily at the foursome below. He truly looked like a demon. His eyes were red and squinty, I could see his veins pulsing on his forehead, and he was blazing so much his aura was visible and made it seem like he was on fire, literally. (I now know why Axel suddenly felt hot). Riku on the other hand looked a lot more calm. He just gave the two of us really icy glares. Now that I think about it, since he's connected to the darkness he has no problem expressing his anger and hatred toward someone. As for Sora, I think this is the first time in his life that he's wanted to kill someone.

"So I take it that you were behind this, Axel?" Riku asked.

"Hold on," Axel protested. "Why did you automatically assume that I was behind this?"

"Because you always brag that you have a ton of porn hidden somewhere," Riku answered. "That and because I know for a fact that Cloud wouldn't do this kind of thing because he's in love with Tifa."

"Hey!"

"Look, it isn't anyone's fault," Axel explained. "Roxas just wanted to do a favor for the girls."

"By having sex with them?"

"No, by making them look more feminine."

"Well they certainly look a little more mature. Still, how exactly did they end up like that?"

Axel pulled out the jar with the "BE" candy. "You see this jar?"

"Yes."

"Well in this jar are pills that can increase a girls bust five times her normal size."

"I see. But that doesn't explain why Roxas is having sex with the three of them."

"That's just a side effect. The candy intensifies a person's lust for sex tenfold. Even the slightest feeling of love or the sight of affection can make a person go sex crazy. Roxas just got caught in the middle of it."

"I see. So why are the two of you just watching him then?"

"They were already having sex when we got here?"

"So why don't you stop them?"

"Do you see the sex they're having? If we interrupted that then they'd hate us for who knows how long."

"So what are you doing now?"

"We're just waiting until the effects of the candy ware off. After that they'll come back to their senses."

"Fine. We'll just have a little "talk" with Roxas later. C'mon Sora." And with that they left.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that Axel was able to come up with a convincing lie that was able to persuade Sora and Riku to leave (although I'm not sure Sora heard any of the conversation at all). Still, it sounded to me like Axel was shouldering the blame on Roxas.

"You're really looking out for Roxas, huh?" I asked him.

"I will after this," he answered. "He's going to have to lay low for a bit so he doesn't end up dead. I'll have to think of a way to get Sora to not want to kill him somehow. Until then, I'll probably have to have him hide with my porn stash for a while."

Whether that was a good thing or not, I doubt that I'll be seeing Roxas for a while.

o.O.o

A/N: Behold! Chapter 4! I wanted to get this out as soon as possible but so much crap kept happening that I couldn't find the time to. Honestly, by the end of this Chap I felt like I was writing a mystery. I hope that you enjoyed this. There's still a lot in my head about what happens after this. I just need to write it down. As for Roxas, don't worry. He'll be back soon. LOL! Tell me what you think!


	5. 5th Taste: Yuffie

**Pure Sweetness**

5th Taste: Yuffie, "The best "Thank you" are a pair of cats ears and a tail!"

"Aaah~ That sure was great! Thanks for letting me tag along guys!" I said.

"No problem Yuffie," Sora replied.

"We're just glad you had as much fun as we did," said Goofy.

"Just warn us next time before you decide who to throw up on," Donald grumbled.

"I'll think about it," I smirked.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Later!" I said before running off.

I had just come back from the Panda Festival with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Before we left, I'd spotted the Gummi ship in the hangar and, suspecting that the three of them were up to something, decided to ease drop on their conversation. Apparently, Sora had just received an invitation from Mulan for the three of them to come to the festival that was being held in her world, the **Land of Dragons**. I could've just asked them to tag along, but that would've been too boring. So, being the amazing awesome ninja that I am, I snuck onboard the Gummi ship instead. I only wish I'd remembered how bad my motion sickness can get sometimes. They wouldn't have known that I was there otherwise. They didn't really mind, though, except for Donald, who I'd accidentally decided to barf on.

It really was a lot of fun. It's not that often that I get to leave Radiant Garden, and I'd never been to the **Land of Dragons**, so everything was really new to me. There were a lot of vendors that either sold food or had games with prizes. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I really pigged out. It was just that there were so a many different kinds of food that I'd never seen before and they were soooo good! The games were a lot of fun too! I even won a big panda doll and a panda mask. The best part of all was being able to watch the fireworks from the top of the royal palace. The fireworks even made pictures and the finale really lit up the night sky. It was really amazing. I hope we can have a festival like that here in Radiant Garden someday. That'd really be a lot of fun!

I stopped running after a while and walked through the hallway until I came to the living room. Aerith was quietly reading a book on the couch. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Hey Aerith," I said.

"Oh, Yuffie," she said. "You look really happy. I haven't seen you around here for the past couple of days. Where were you?"

"Oh just hanging with Sora, Donald, and Goofy," I said. "We just came back from a festival that a friend of their's had invited them to."

"You went with them to another world? On the Gummi ship? Don't you get motion sickness?"

"Yeah, well...let's just say that I'll have to remember to bring a barf bag with me next time."

"Oh Yuffie," she sighed. "Ah! I just remembered."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Here." Aerith dug into her coat pocket and pulled out two little white balls with cat symbols on them. "These are for you," she said handing them to me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Candy," she answered. "Cloud told me to give them to you."

"Cloud did?"

"Yes, he said that he'd gotten them from Uncle Scrooge down in the town."

"Oh..." I said looking down at the two pieces of candy in my hand.

Something was strange. These two pieces of candy looked a lot like the pieces of candy I'd eaten with Tifa and Aqua about a week ago. They were three blue gumdrops that had tasted great but also caused the three of us to sprout huge dicks while we were in the outdoor bath. Since sprouting a dick had unfortunately happened to me a couple of times, I wasn't as surprised as the two of them were. Not knowing what to do, I suggested that the three of us have sex with each other until the dicks disappeared. Although we had kinda gotten carried away with each other, by the time we were done our dicks had disappeared.

I'm glad my idea to have sex worked in the end, but that didn't change the fact that Tifa and Aqua were both still mad at me for giving them candy that I'd just found off the kitchen table. This time, though, I was given the candy and I knew who it was from. I doubt that Cloud would give me candy that knowing that it would cause me to grow a cock though. He'd probably just gave it to me because he knew that I loved candy. He's not some kinda pervert who gets off watching three girls have sex with each other. That's something that Axel would do. (From somewhere in the castle a sneeze is heard.) Still, I couldn't help being a little suspicious of the candy Aerith had given me.

"Is something wrong Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"Huh!" I said startled. "Oh, it's nothing. Were these the only two pieces of candy Cloud had?"

"I'm not sure really, but he only handed me two, so I guess they were all that he had."

"How come he didn't offer one to you?"

"He probably thought that I was too mature to eat candy."

"Do you?"

"I do, but I couldn't blame him for thinking of giving them to you first. You're the first person I can think of who loves to eat candy."

Well I guess it's no big secret that I love candy. I eat it almost everyday. I guess Cloud really was just being nice guy after all. "Hey Aerith, do you want to share one of these pieces of candy with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she took one of the gumdrops out of my hand. At the same time we both popped a piece of candy into our mouthes. It was delicious!

"This is really good," Aerith said.

"It is!" I said excited. It was so good that I'd almost completely forgotten that the other candy I'd eaten had tasted just as good. Ah well. If something does happen, it can't be nearly as bad as growing a huge cock.

"So," I said changing the subject. "What are you reading?"

"It's called "Magical Girl Nyan K." She answered. "This one's the fifth book in the series."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a girl who fights off vicious monsters from an evil alien organization. The main character is a girl named Katherine Taylor who is caught in a fire of a collapsing building after trying to save a little girl. A cat, who she'd met before the fire, rescues Katherine by fusing with her and taking control of her body. Afterwards, Katherine finds out that the cat is actually an alien that was sent to fight against an evil intergalactic organization that was hiding out on earth. However, in order to fight the evil organization she first needed to find a human host. At first Katherine refuses, but is forced to cooperate with the alien cat after learning that if she doesn't fight the evil organization, she'll turn into a cat. She then changes her mind after she finds out that the evil organization was responsible for the death of her father, who was investigating them and died in a similar accident like the one that had nearly killed her the day she'd met the alien cat. So now she, along with her four teammates, fight against the evil organization as Magical Girl Nyan Kat, hence the title of the series."

"That sounds like it could be a manga," I told her.

"It just became a manga, but the light novels reveal more about the characters and can get really deep sometimes. I think you'd like it. It's not as packed with words like other novels and even has illustrations in it."

"Maybe I'll give it a try," I said. "So what does this girl look like?"

"Here's a picture," Aerith said showing me a page of the book. The girl in a picture was a red-head who wore a pink school uniform with a red striped mini skirt. She looked pretty normal except for the pair of cat ears on her head and her tail that had a little red bow tied to the end. She was fighting against a giant lizard thing with a pair a cute looking guns. She certainly did look like a magical girl that I've seen in other manga.

"She looks cute," I said. "So what makes this book become deep sometimes?"

"Well, in this series, fighting against the evil organization means also getting involved with the underworld, like the mafia and religious cults. Unlike most magical girl series, characters die in this one and not in pretty ways. You see that collar with the little bell that she's wearing around her neck?"

I took a closer look at the picture. Just like Aerith had said, there was a red collar with a little golden bell around Kat's neck. "Yeah, I see it. So?"

"That bell is actually a limiter for Kat's powers. That picture shows her normal form where she normally uses a bunch of different weapons against monsters along with her cat powers," Aerith explained.

"What happens when she removes it?" I asked.

"The limiter actually breaks if she feels a strong wave of negative emotions, like anger or sadness. This happens when a character she befriends dies right in front of her. Not only does her costume change, but her personality becomes a little darker as well. She becomes a lot more feral and mischievous and uses her claws to tear apart her enemies. Here's a picture of what she looks like."

Aerith flipped through the pages of the book until she came upon another picture of Kat. This time, instead of a school uniform, she wore a furry black outfit. Her hands and feet were covered in black fur and she had grown cat claws as well. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were more slanted cat-like, and she had little fangs coming out the sides of her mouth. The little bow around her tail was gone and so was the bell around her neck. She looked like the exact opposite of a magical girl. In fact, she looked more like the rival that the magical girl fights against that works for the evil organization.

"Of course the limiter doesn't only break when she feels negative emotions. When Kat feels a strong wave of positive emotions, the bell starts to glow and she-"

"She looks so cool!" I said out loud.

"Eh?" Aerith said shocked.

"The way she looks in this picture. Before she looked like a cute kitty cat, but now she looks like a naughty pussy cat! It's so cool, not to mention sexy! Men must fall for her left and right! Hey, hey, does she have a boyfriend?"

"She doesn't, but there is a boy she has a crush on name Aaron."

"Does he ever find out who she is?"

"He doesn't until the end. As the story goes on, they slowly get closer together, but she finds out that Aaron admires Nyan Kat. So in the beginning she tries to get closer to him, as both Katherine and Nyan Kat. But after the bell breaks the first time, Kat develops another persona that goes by the name Nyan PK and because PK likes Aaron as well, she also tries to get closer to him. Unlike the other two, however, PK is more direct and tries to seduce him with her feminine feline charms, to which he nearly falls prey to several times. Soon it develops into a weird internal love triangle that gets even more complicated when you add the fact that one of Kat's rivals also has a crush on Aaron. It gets really interesting."

"I think she should stay as PK," I said. "Being cute is fine and all, but men really love a girl who's sexy and mysterious. And being part cat makes her even more sexy!"

"Would you like to be like PK, Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"Huh?" I said a little shocked. "Well...I can't say that I'd want to become a magical girl like her, but it would be cool to be part cat! I'd sleep all day, mess around with the guys all night, and say "Nya" at the end of my sentences! I'd be Yuffie, the sexy ninja cat! What do you think Aerith?"

I turned to look at Aerith. She just stared at me in disbelief, like she was looking a someone crazy.

"What's wrong?" I said. " Does it sound silly or something?"

Then she just smiled and patted my head. "I'd think you'd make a wonderful cat girl Yuffie," she said giggling.

"Nyaaa," I said giggling and started to purr softly as she scratched my ears. Eh? Wait a minute. Ears? I reached over my head to make sure I wasn't imagining things. As I ran my hands through my hair I felt two long cat ears growing out of my head.

"What the heck are these, nya?" I said.

"I believe those are cat ears," Aerith replied. "They look really cute with your tail."

"My tail?" I looked behind me. Sure enough there was a long black tail coming out of my shorts. "I can't believe it! I have a tail, nya!" I said.

"Not only that, but you also seem to be saying "nya" at the end of all your sentences," Aerith pointed out.

"Really, nya? Ah!" I said looking toward Aerith. She had also grown a pair of cat ears and a tail.

"Hm?" she said noticing that I was looking at her strangely. "Oh! Well this is a surprise, nya."

"Not really, nya," I said. Suddenly, Aerith's boobs started to grow. They grew and grew until they were fairly large. They were so big that they caused her dress to stretch and tear a little. "That on the other hand is a surpris-wha?" Suddenly, my boobs had also began to grow a well. They grew until they were about the same size as Aerith's.

"Well this really is strange, nya," Aerith said examining her newly developed boobs. "I wonder how this happened, nya?"

"I think I know, nya," I said. It was really obvious that it was the candy we had just eaten that changed us into cat-girls. I wonder if Cloud knew that this would happen.

"Yuffie!" I heard a voice call out. "You forgot your panda mask and panda doll! Where are you!" It was Sora, walking down the hallway. He must have just finished talking with Donald and Goofy.

"I'm in the living room Sora, nya," I called. He arrived in the doorway holding a giant panda doll.

"You know, you really shouldn't forget something this big on someone else's Gummi ship," he said.

"Sorry, nya. You can put it down over there, nya." He walked in the living room and set the panda doll down. Because of the panda doll, he couldn't see me or Aerith, but when he did, he was so shocked that he dropped my panda mask that he was holding in his hands. When I saw this, I grinned. This could probably be fun.

"Y-Yuffie?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Yyyes, nya?" I said.

"Wha-what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean, nya."

He looked for a minute and then started to laugh. "Oh, I get it. Your cosplaying as a cat-girl."

"Cosplaying, nya?"

"Those ears. And that tail. They're both fake right?"

"They're not fake, nya."

"And the way you say "nya" at the end of your sentences. Your really like to get into character don't you?"

"I said I'm not cosplaying, nya!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not, nya!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Prove it, nya!"

"Alright then!" He walked to me and started tugging on my ears, which was really irritating. When they didn't come off, he looked confused? "Huh? Why won't these come off? Are they stuck to your head? Well, the tail is obviously fake." He started tugging on my tail, which irritated me even more than my ears. When my tail wouldn't come off, he looked even more confused. "What the heck? Did you super glue them on Yuffie?"

Leave it to Sora to be totally thick-headed. I flick my ears and moved my tail left and right. This should give him a clue.

"Wait did that tail just move?" he said shocked. Realizing what he'd just done, Sora looked up at me with a nervous smile. "Umm...those wouldn't happen to be real, are they?"

I grinned. At the same time my clothes started to disappear. Before long I was wearing a furry outfit similar to PK. "Whoa!" he said shocked.

I started walking slowly toward him. He backed up away from me. "H-h-hold on a second Yuffie," he stammered.

"To late! Nyaa!"

I pounced. We both landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oof!" he said.

"So, you like pulling on a girl's tail do you, nya? Well, how about I pull on something of yours, nya?" I started to unfasten his pants. His dick popped right out. "Hmmm. This little guy looks like he's begging for me to give a little tug, nya," I said as I started to stroke Sora's cock.

"Uhhh..." he moaned.

"You know Sora," I said. "I haven't really gotten the chance to properly thank you yet, nya."

I started to lick his dick. It had a really strong scent. Since I was now part cat, my sense of smell must've been heightened as well as my sense of taste. His cock had a really sour taste to it. Before long I went from using my tongue to using my whole mouth to suck his dick. I could tell from the sounds of his moans that he was feeling all sorts of pleasure from having a girl suck his dick.

"So, Sora. How does it feel to get a blowjob from an older woman, nya?"

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I saw you having sex with Kairi in the back alley that one day, nya."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I can't reveal to you my methods. I am a ninja after all. My eyes don't miss anything, nya. Still..." I licked his cock and began to stroke it again. He moaned. "You haven't answered my question yet, nya."

"Y-Your not _that_ much older than me."

"Oh?" I used my newly grown boobs to sandwich his dick. "How about now? Do you think that Kairi could do something like this, nya?" I started rubbing my boobs against his cock.

"Aaaaaahhh," he moaned.

"This little guy is really about to burst, nya. Does seeing me with cat ears and a tail turn you on that much, nya?"

"What do cat ears and a tail have to do with anything?"

"Didn't I tell you that my eyes don't miss anything, nya? You were fine when we went to the festival, but you popped wood the moment you saw that I became a cat girl. Is that some sort of fetish, nya? Are you a pervert, nya?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe we should've just gone off on our own. We could've had a little date. Just you. And. Me, nya."

"W-what?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Since this little guys just about reached his limit, nya. Now all he needs is a little push." I started to suck on the head of Sora's cock.

"Crap!" he said. "Not good! Gonna...cum...!"

And just like that, he let loose. Thick white cum came gushing out of his dick. There was so much that I couldn't swallow it all. His cum ended up all over my face, my ears, and my hair.

"Well, that was a certainly a lot, nya," I said. "You must have been saving up a lot, nya." Sora didn't answer. He just laid on the floor out of breath.

I sighed. "Well~ if doing it with me gets you this tired, I wonder how you'll be with Aerith, nya?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen," said a voice. I turned around to see Zack sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Zack? What are you doing here, nya?" I said.

"Oh I was just passing by when I saw your two kids getting freaky on the floor," he said. "So I thought I'd say hey. By the way, that's a really nice look for you Ms. Kitty Ninja."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown woman you pervert, nya!" I hissed.

"Not to me you aren't, princess."

"Shut up! Where's Aerith anyway, nya?"

"Oh! Well...," he said, his eyes rolling around like he was trying to think of an answer. "She...had something she had to take care of and since you two were having so much fun, she didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Really?" I said glaring at Zack suspiciously.

"R-really. Anyway, Sora, when you two are done, Cloud said he wanted to talk to you on top of the castle gates."

"O...Okay," said Sora.

"Whatever," I said. He was obviously hiding something with that pathetic excuse. Come to think of it, the way he was sitting on the arm of the couch looked really awkward. I'll probably figure out what it is he's hiding later. Until then..."Are you gonna sit there and watch us, nya?"

"Oh no," he said, "don't mind me. I'll...just make sure that no one interrupts the two of you."

"Pervert. Fine then, nya." I turned toward Sora, who was bright red and looked exhausted, and took off the rest of my clothes. "Now. Where were we, nya "

o.O.o

A/N: Well, here it is! Taste 5! Not much sex in this one. I thought that it's be good to take a break from that once in a while. Honestly, I'm always shocked at myself after I finish a chapter. I usually think about the basic plot while I'm doing something else but I never really think about the details until I sit down and start typing. It's weird how things work out that way. I will admit that I'm not entirely sure about some characters backgrounds since I haven't finished FF7, plus I haven't played Kindom Hearts in a while. Been real busy. I should probably play them again. Anyway, since this chapter is part of an arc, Taste 6 should be comin real soon. Tell me what you think!


	6. 6th Taste: Zack

**Pure Sweetness**

6th Taste: Zack, "A pair of cat ears are somewhat scary, but totally sexy!"

"Haaaaaaaaah...," I sighed.

Today was so boring. And not just today either. Ever since the Olympus Coliseum was wrecked, the Games have been put on hold until further notice. I know what you're thinking. "Hasn't the Olympus Coliseum been wrecked before?" Well this time, the Coliseum, the whole town surrounding it, and part of the underworld was almost completely destroyed. Who's idea was it to have a challenge that involved fighting Cerberus, the Ice Titan, the Rock Titan, the Hydra, the Groundshaker, the Storm Rider, the Dark Thorn, the Twilight Thorn, and Kurt Zisa all at the same time? Although, I have to admit that it was kinda my fault. After all, the challenge might've never seen the light of day if I hadn't been the first one to accept it. It took the combined efforts of Hercules, Auron, Leon, Terra, Riku, Xaldin, Tifa, and yours truly just to take on the big baddies. I'd like to say that I could've handled everything myself, but even with all the backup, taking down all those monsters was next to impossible. They were just so freakin huge! Not only that, but the somewhat smaller, more agile monsters, like the Dark Thorn and Kurt Zisa, had resorted to using hit-and-run tactics, which is bad considering that they come in fast, hit hard, and dip out of sight while the _much_ larger monsters came crashing in, destroying pretty much whatever was in front of them. We would have been toast if Sephiroth hadn't shown up. Before anyone could so much as blink, he sliced the Hydra to bits faster than it could regrow heads, turned the Ice Titan into shaved ice, made a sculpture of himself out of the Rock Titan(what an obnoxious prick), hacked off the Storm Rider's wings, and made short work of all of Kurt Zisa's swords, even the hidden ones! I was really irritated by the look on his face as he left us to clean up, but seeing as how he just took care of about half of the ridiculously huge monsters in about two second, I wasn't complaining. It was still a hassle defeating the rest of them, but we cleaned house pretty well. I was still curious as to why Sephiroth would go out of his way to save our hides from certain doom, but later found out that he was just protecting his title of having the toughest challenge in the history of the Coliseum-the platinum cup (which was a one-on-one match against Sephiroth himself. Honestly, I'm surprised that Sora manage to defeat that guy-_twice_. Although, I honestly think he was holding back. Now Cloud on the other hand...).

In the end, even with all that happened, it was still a lot of fun(and since I was the one who originally accepted the challenge, I was given the grand prize-the diamond cup!) I just wished that the price of all the excitement wasn't the indefinite boredom that followed. I came back to Radiant Garden to see if there was anything interesting going on, but the dead silence of the castle told me otherwise.

While I was wandering the castle halls aimlessly, I spotted Cloud walking down the hallway. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Yo Cloud!" I called to him. "Where've you been man? You just missed out on what was probably the craziest fight of the year!"

"Zack! Perfect timing!" he said.

"Perfect for what?" I asked skeptically.

"I need you to do me a favor," he asked.

"What's up?"

"I need you to go tell Sora to meet me on top of the castle gates."

"You havin a picnic or somethin?"

"Not really," said Cloud. "Sorry, but I have to be somewhere. Later." He hurried down the hallway. As he did, Cloud turned around and called, "And thanks!"

"No problem!" I called back. So now I'm a messenger boy. Well it wasn't the most exciting job, but at least it gave me something to do. Not that I was in a hurry to do it or anything. This _is_ a pretty huge castle and Cloud _did_ run off without telling me where I could find Sora. Aw well. Guess he's gonna have to wait. At least that's what I thought, but Lady Luck had other plans.

About a minute or so of walking down the hallway after breaking off from Cloud, I heard the sound of voices coming from a nearby room (which was probably the living room I guess. I don't know. This castle has so many rooms). Poking my head in, I looked around the room to find the source of the voices. Imagine my surprise when I find a flustered Sora on the floor getting a titfuck from a giant black cat.

(Wait minute. That last part didn't make sense. Let me look again.)

Upon closer inspection, the giant black car was actually Yuffie, who was, for some reason, cosplaying as a naughty cat-girl. Nonetheless, it would be wrong for a responsible adult, such as myself, to allow a pair of kids to have sex out in the open without properly busting in and embarrassing them.

"Well, you two look like you're having fun," is what I was about to say when a hand suddenly covered my mouth.

"Shhhhhhh~" said a voice. Slowly, the mysterious person(who was a woman by the sound of her voice) led me back out into the hallway. After releasing me, I turned around to discover the identity of my silencer. And let me make it clear that I was completely shocked, stunned, and flabbergasted by who it was.

Standing in front of me was an extra bouncy, totally sexy cat-girl version of Aerith. True to form, she had a pair of cat ears, a tail, and a totally seductive outfit (you know, the kind of sexy outfit that a girl wears to a bar or a strip club? Don't know? Then think of a rubbery-looking, black outfit that exposes a lot of skin, kinda like a dominetrix outfit. Either way, it was sexy as hell). But what was really weird about Aerith was the look in her eyes, which were yellow by the way, and really slanted, just like a cat. I could think of a number of reasons as to why her eyes were yellow (probably some colored contacts), but I don't ever remember Aerith ever having slanted, cat eyes. If her hairstyle wasn't the same, I'd have mistaken her for someone else entirely.

"H-hey Aerith-," I started to say (still in shock, mind you, over her sexiness), but she put her finger on my mouth to hush me.

"Shhhhhh~" she said again. I nodded and she took her finger off of my mouth. Looking closely, I noticed that her nails looked extremely sharp, almost like claws. Before I could ask her what was up with the outfit, she turned her back on me. (Okaaaay, rude much?)

"So cruel," she said.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Do you know how a princess feels as she waits for her hero, her knight in shining armor to save her?" she said. "To worry for days, maybe weeks, that's he's okay, knowing how reckless he can be. To wonder how long before she can see him again? To wonder if he still feels the same way about her as she feels about him?"

"I guess that's...pretty rough," I said.

"It's really horrible. Crueler than the villain who has the princess captive and crueler still when she isn't captive. When her hero just decides to go off and not tell her anything. Know what I mean?"

Something in my gut told me that this was about me. It also told me that I should begin apologizing ASAP. "Look," I started to say, "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you anything. Something kinda came up and-"

"That's exactly what I thought," she replied as she turned around. She started walking toward me slowly. "As I waited by the fountain in garden under the moonlight. I thought, "Something must've come up. Otherwise there's no way he could possibly forget". And then I waited. But before long, days soon became weeks until a month had passed by and still no word from my hero."

I could tell that she was upset. At this point, my back was against the wall. "Well...the thing is...I had to take care of something really important and-"

"I'm sure it was," she said, still walking forward. She had gotten so close that her boobs had pressed themselves against my chest. God her boobs were huge. I felt like I was in heaven for a moment before she said, "So. What was it that was more important than our date?"

Oh. Shit.

(A/N: Take about five seconds to let that sink in.)

Before I thought that Aerith was a little upset, but now I realize that she must be really pissed off right now. The really "important" thing I was talking about was actually a tournament that I had signed up for. The prize was a boost in my rank toward becoming a hero. I had completely forgotten the promise I'd made to go on a date with Aerith that night. And, because I left so quickly, nobody knew where I was until that diamond cup fiasco.

"Well?" Aerith asked again.

Not good, not good. I don't know what's up with Aerith today, but if I'll be in the doghouse if I tell her the truth-

"I hope it wasn't one of those tournaments you're always taking part in. I'm sure you could've missed one for our date. Right?"

"W-w-w-what? Tournament? Of course not." I said.

Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Forget the doghouse, I'm up shit creek right now!

"So?" she asked again pressing herself even closer to me. Why was she taunting me with those boobs of hers. They were so freakin huge! Ever time I felt like I was in heaven her words made me realize that I was at the bottom of hell right now.

"W-w-well, there was a, uh, sandstorm! In Agrabah! And they, uh, wanted me to help rebuild the town and-"

"It's wrong to lie," Aerith smirked. "Besides, you're such a bad liar, Zack, nya."

"L-lying? What are you talking about?" I said.

"I hope that you're willing to take responsibility for what you've done, nya."

Okay, time to give up. Aerith wasn't buying anything I was saying. The look on her face told me so. I had to come clean. If anything, I should at least try to make it up to her. "Alright I guess. So how about dinner tonight at-"

Before I had a chance to finish, she grabbed my dick through my pants. Holy shit did that hurt! "So cruel, nya," she said. (Speak for yourself! Owww!)

Slowly, she undid my pants and started rubbing her hand up and down my dick. Man that felt good! She gently ran her hand up and down my cock with those silky soft hands of hers. And, at the same time, she continued to press her boobs against my chest. Oh God, they felt like marshmallows! Smores!

It felt so good that I could feel my knees buckling. Aerith noticed this as well. "How about you take a seat, nya?" she said. I nodded, but I couldn't let her lead me on like this. I knew I was still in the doghouse, but if this was all I needed to do to make her feel better, then I should at least be the leading man. So, silently, we went into the living room and I leaned on the arm of the couch. Crouching down, she undid my pants even more and started giving me a blowjob. Damn did that feel good. Her tongue wrapped itself around my dick in ways I can't imagine(and won't bother either). Add that to the fact that she was still using her hands and I felt like I was in heaven again.

"Well, that was certainly a lot, nya. You must've been saving up a lot, nya," I heard a voice say. At that moment it had dawned on me that Sora and Yuffie were still having sex on the floor right behind me. "Well~ if doing it with me gets you this tired, I wonder how you'll be with Aerith, nya?" said Yuffie.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," I said. Yuffie turned around.

"Zack? What are you doing here, nya?" she said turning red.

"Oh I was just passing by when I saw your two kids getting freaky on the floor, so I thought I'd say hi. By the way, that's a really nice look for you Ms. Kitty Ninja."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown woman you pervert, nya!" she hissed.

"Not to me you aren't princess." It was so fun teasing Yuffie, especially since I'm one of the only people who can.

"Shut up. Where's Aerith anyway?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh! Well...," I glanced down in time to see Aerith staring daggers at me with her sharp yellow eyes as she continued to suck me off. "She...had something to take care of and since you two were having so much fun, she didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Really?" she said glaring at me.

"R-really," I replied. Yeah right. Even I wouldn't believe that excuse. "Anyway, Sora, when you two are done, Cloud said he wanted to talk to you on top of the castle gates."

"O...Okay," said Sora. Damn, kid's got no stamina when it comes to sex(which is weird considering that he once took down 1000 heartless single-handedly without breaking a sweat). I may have to help him rendezvous with Cloud later.

"Are you gonna sit there and watch us, nya?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh no," I said, "don't mind me. I'll just make sure that no one interrupts the two of you." The sooner they get back to getting freaky on the floor, the better.

"Pervert. Fine then, nya." She turned toward Sora and took off the rest of her clothes. "Now. Where were we, nya "

Oh man. Kid's gonna be wiped by the time Yuffie's done with him. Not that I'm one to talk. It took all that I had just to keep a straight face while talking to those two. Aerith wasn't gonna give me a break for any reaso-whoa! When the hell did she start using her boobs? I knew something felt different!

"Oooohhh maaaaaannnn," I groaned silently. Where the hell did Aerith learn to have sex like this? I mean, the last time we had sex I was leading her through it, but now... Come to think of it, her boobs seemed to have grown a couple of sizes. What the hell? The softness last time was nothing compared to this! I'm just about close to reaching my limit...

Limit hit. I let loose all the jizz that I'd stored up for the past month. She tried drinking it, but lot of my cum ended up on Aerith boobs, on her face and in her hair. She licked her lips, smiled, and then pulled on the side of my pants.

"W-whoa!" I said startled as I hit the floor with a _thump!_ Luckily, the kids were too busy to notice me, but what I was more concerned with was that Aerith had taken that opportunity to hop on top of me.

"Come on, Zack," she purred into my ear. "You can't be done already, nya." She started using her hands to rub my dick even more.

No more games. Time for me to be the leading man. "Heh," I said. "You kiddin? There's no way the Zack would be done after just that."

"Are you lying, nya?" she asked.

My dick got hard again just in time. "Would I lie to you?" I said.

She giggled softly. "Well then,how about this time you stick that little guy in this hole, nya?" she said as she spread open her pussy with her fingers.

"You sure? This little guy might be too much for you."

"We'll see," she giggled, as she stuck my dick through her pussy. She purred like a kitten.

Damn her pussy was tight! It was on a completely different level than her hands or her boobs. It was sucking me in as soon as I had went in!

Aerith wasted no time. She started moving her hips up and down, her insides completely wrapping around my dick. "Hah, hah, hah," she panted.

I've never been turned on by the sight of Aerith more than I was now. The sight of her (and her boobs) bouncing up and down before me was so damn sexy!

"Your dick..hah," she gasped. "It's...gotten..hah..even bigger!" And was about to burst. I let out another load. "Aaaaahhhhnnn~" she moaned. Then she laid down on top of me. Well, having a guy whose held it in for about a month let it all out at once inside will do that to a girl.

"You..hah..jerk," she panted. "How could you...forget about our date?" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

That load must've loosened her up. I could tell that she was being serious now, but I couldn't think of anything to say except, "I'm sorry."

"And then...hah...you came...before...I could...nya."

"I couldn't help it. You're just too sexy."

"You jerk."

We kissed. Her mouth was warm and wet and had the taste of semen mixed in it. I then grabbed her boobs. "Nyaaa..." she moaned.

I'd been wanting to do this all day. They were softer than I'd imagined. I fondled around with those marshmallows of hers while I continued kissing her. Then she started moving her hips again. She absolutely refused to let me be the leading man in this. There was nothing I could do about it. It felt too good.

"Aerith," I said. "I've just about hit my limit."

"Go ahead, nya. Let's...cum...together."

That was all I needed to hear. I let loose again. "Nyaaaaa~" she moaned. Then she fell on top of me.

Well, if ever there was a time to make it up to her somehow, it'd be now. "Maybe...hah...we could have dinner...after this," I said.

"That...nya..would be nice...nya," she said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said an all too familiar voice. We looked up to see Yuffie giggling at the two of us. "Awww~ Don't you two look so cute~"

"Oops!" I said laughing. "Guess we got caught, huh Aerith?" I looked toward her. She was bright red. Also, strangely enough, both of their cat ears and tails had disappeared and their clothes were back to normal. What kind of cosplay were they doing anyway?

"Anyway," Yuffie said. "You said that Sora had to meet up with Cloud about something, right Zack?"

"Yeah," I answered. "What happened to him?"

"He passed out over there," she said pointing behind her. "I guess he couldn't handle my womanly charms."

"What womanly charms?" I asked.

"Shut up!" she said. I laughed. "So do you think you can help him out? I don't think the poor guy can make it."

"Sure," I said. Then I looked toward Aerith. "How's dinner tonight at 7 sound?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

"Great. I'll be there. I promise.

o.O.o

Cloud, "How the group of perverts gained two more members."

(A/N: No, that wasn't the end of the chapter, even with that awesome last line.)

"Do you really think he's gonna accept my apology?" Roxas asked me.

"I don't think he's going to have a choice," I answered.

It was the middle of the afternoon and I was waiting at top of the castle gates with Roxas. Axel had come up with a plan to get Sora to forgive Roxas for having sex with Kairi in his orgy the other day. To put it bluntly, we were basically blackmailing him.

I had given Aerith two pieces of the Cat-Girl candy, asking her to hand them over to Yuffie the next time she saw her. In case Aerith had mentioned me to Yuffie, I came up with the lie that I'd gotten the candy from Scrooge McDuck. This way Yuffie wouldn't get too suspicious. She'd already eaten the Dick-Girl candy a week ago and I doubt that she'd fall for the same trick twice. Or at least she wouldn't have if the trick didn't involve candy. Since most of the other guys in the castle were out, it was only a matter of time until she ran into Sora and, because of the effects of the candy, eventually have sex with him. Still, I didn't expect it all to happen so fast. After that, I had to find a way to get Sora to come to the top of the castle gates without him suspecting anything. Luckily, I ran into Zack, who was wandering in the direction toward Sora and Yuffie. Since he wouldn't think much of it, I asked him to tell Sora to meet me on top of the castle gates. Now all that was left to do was to wait for him.

"I don't know Cloud," Roxas said, worried. "The way you described it, Sora seemed really peeved that I had sex with Kairi."

"Yeah," I replied. "but don't worry. Unless he wants Kairi to beat the living daylights out of him for having sex with Yuffie, he won't have a choice but to listen."

That's where the blackmailing came in. Axel, who had just bought a fancy new tape recorder, was suppose to be recording Sora and Yuffie even as we speak.

Just then, we heard footsteps approaching. Roxas and I both watch as someone came up the stairway. Just as I'd expected, Sora had shown up. He looked really tired for some reason and was being helped up by Zack. What did Yuffie do to him anyway?

"Oh! What's up Roxas?" said Zack. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Nice to see you too Zack," Roxas replied. I waited to see what Sora would do. I expected him to turn into that angry demon that he was the other day, but, to my surprise, he was pretty calm. Either that or he was too exhausted to be angry right now.

"Hey Roxas," he said normally, which shocked me even more.

"Hey Sora," Roxas replied sullenly.

"Alright," said Zack. "So Cloud, what's all this about?"

"Just a moment," I said. "First, Roxas has something he wants to say."

I waited for Roxas. After a long pause he finally said, "Sora, I apologize for what I did the other day! I didn't mean to have sex with Kairi!"

"Whoa!" Zack interrupted. "What has been goin on in this castle since I've been away?"

"It was an accident," Roxas continued. "Well it wasn't really an accident, but I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that I was already having sex with Xion and Naminé, then she joined in, and they had such big breasts, and-"

"Chill out man, it's cool," Sora replied.

"What?" Roxas and I both said in disbelief.

"I mean sure, I was a little mad when I first saw you having an orgy from the top of the tower, but after I heard Axel's explanation, I had calmed down a little."

"Well I'd certainly like to know what's goin on," said Zack. We explained to the two of them everything that had happened, between Roxas point of view and mine. "Well that's certainly interesting. A candy that makes boobs grow huh?"

"But hold on," I said. "Sora, you looked like you were ready to kill Roxas at any moment. What's up with the sudden change in attitude?"

"Sora wanted to kill somebody?" exclaimed Zack. "When did shit get real all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't like that," Sora explained. " I was having pretty rotten luck for most of the day, so Merlin decided to cast a spell on me to dispel all of my bad luck. Unfortunately, he screwed up the spell and put me in a demonic berserker state for the rest of the day. I wasn't really mad at all."

"Well, that's good to hear," said a familiar voice. We all turned to see Axel walking up the steps. "In that case, I guess I won't have to use this." He held up a video camera.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing," Axel replied. "Just a porn video starring the two of you."

"What?" Zack and Sora both exclaimed.

"I thought that you were only recording Sora?" I asked.

"Recording what?" Sora asked alarmed.

"Let's take a look shall we?" Axel said as he opened the side screen and hit the play button. For ten minutes we watched as Sora and Zack both had sex with cat-girl versions of Yuffie and Aerith. When the video was over, Axel asked, "So how was it you two?"

"Well, I have a dinner later tonight so I'm not complainin," said Zack.

"What I want to know is what you were going to use this video for," said Sora.

"That's not important," Axel said. "The important thing now is for the two of you to make up and be friends again."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other. "Sora, I'm sorry again about what happened," Roxas apologized. "We cool?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. "We cool." And with that they gave each other a fist pound.

"Alright you two," Zack said joining the fist pound. "Bros making up. I like that."

"Wouldn't want you two to be hot under the collar every time you run into each other," Axel said joining in as well.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want the girls worrying about you either," I said joining into the fist pound myself.

"Yeah," said Sora. "That sure would've been bad."

"Tell me about it," Roxas agreed.

"Right then," said Zack. "I have to get ready for a date. But before I do-" he turned toward me and Axel, "-how about you two tell us what's really going on."

"I'd like to know as well," said Sora.

Axel and I just looked at each other and sighed. Aw well. I guess two more members have just joined this group of perverts.

o.O.o

Yuffie and Aerith, "We heard everything."

o.O.o

A/N: Finally! Chapter 6 is done! Sorry it took so long. I know everyone was wondering when Roxas would come back. Well, he's back and now Zack and Sora are part of the group as well. But little do they know that a certain ninja was eavesdropping on their conversation. I guess that means that it's actually a group of seven people now huh? Well, there's a lot more madness coming, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think!


	7. 7th Taste: Demyx

**Pure Sweetness**

7th Taste: Demyx, "Cute maids on a hot day make me lose my cool."

(Electric guitar sounds)

"Hmm...that doesn't sound quite right."

(More electric guitar sounds)

"No, that sounded off too."

(Even more electric guitar sounds)

"Mm hmm...maybe if I..."

(Sorry, I don't know the sfx of an electric guitar)

"Oh yeah...that's it. Cool."

Another step taken towards completing another awesome song, written by yours truly. Ah yes, with my musical talent and natural good looks, it's only a matter of time before I become the most famous rock star that ever lived! And what better place to cultivate my genius than my nice, comfortable, and air-conditioned room. While everyone else sweats in the blazing heat outside doing whatever, I'm left alone to relax on my couch strumming my sitar while drinking a can of soda. Life is good.

_Boooooomm! _The sound of my bedroom door exploding.

"Waah!" _Thump! _The sound of me shouting as I fall off my couch and hit the floor scared as shit.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Who the hell did that?" As I looked toward the doorway, I could see the shadowy figure of a person covered by the smoke.

"So it was you..." a voice growled. "I should've known..."

"Wah?" I said confused.

"You bastard! Damn it Demyx, so you were the one who took the last grape soda!"

"Huh?" I said, even more confused. As the smoke started to clear, I was able to see who the shadowy figure was. Standing in my destroyed doorway was none other than- Aw man, not her.

"What's that stupid look on your face for?"

"Man. Would it have killed you to knock? What the hell did you go and blow up my door for Larxene?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Larxene snapped. "Who said that you could take the last grape soda? That was mine dammit!"

"Your soda?" I turned toward the soda that was sitting on the table in the center of the room. Sure enough, it was grape soda. I turned back to Larxene. "Who said it was your soda? I don't see your name written on it."

"Look on the bottom you dumbass!" she barked.

"Alright, alright." I said. I picked up the can of soda and looked underneath it. Engraved on the bottom were little words that were almost too small to see. They read: "Property of Larxene, Do Not Touch except for Larxene, Anyone who does touch will meet a horrible death by the hands of Larxene."

"See?" said Larxene. "My name is one it you bastard."

"Who looks under a can of soda to see if anything's written on it?" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter! The fact is that was my soda AND YOU DRANK IT!"

"Chill out. What are you getting so mad over a can of soda for anyway?"

"THUNDAGA!" _Zapp! _Bolt of lightning hit me.

"Aahhhahahaaaah!" I screamed as I was shocked and fell to the ground. That may have sounded really exaggerated, but seriously, do you know what's it's like to be struck by lightning? It hurts like hell, believe me. I really I should have seen that coming though. I mean, whenever I piss Larxene off for some unknown reason (which tends to happen a lot) she usually either shocks me, or uses me as a dart board.

Before I had a chance to stand, Larxene put her foot on my head and pinned me to the floor. "Now," she said. "You, Demyx, are going to go out into town and buy me some more soda."

"Why do I have to do that?" I protested.

"Thundaga." _Zapp!_

"Aaaaahhh!" (Really, it hurts that badly.)

"Because..." she answered adding pressure to her foot (and on my smoking head). "If you don't, you'll never see your precious sitar ever again." She held up my sitar in her right hand. When the hell did she get that?

"Wait!" I said. "I need that to write songs and become a famous rock star!"

"Oh please, " she said. "The only thing you'll ever be famous for is sitting on your lazy ass all day doing nothing."

"I was not sitting around doing nothing!" I protested. "In fact, I was just writing a new soon-to-be-a-hit song before you blasted my door down!"

"You were writing a song huh?" she said skeptically as she looked around the room. "Don't you need a music sheet to write down a song you just made up for the first time? I don't see one anywhere. Or even paper for that matter."

"Hah! Why would a talented genius such as myself have the need to write down swiggly lines on a piece of paper? I have all of my songs written right up here," I said pointing to my head.

"Thundaga."

_Zapp! _"Ow." (Third time it doesn't hurt as much for some reason."

"Just get your ass out of here and get me my soda," she said as she began to walk away.

"W-wait!" I shouted after her.

"Oh right," she stopping. "I forgot something."

"What?" I asked, getting my hopes up for some unknown (and completely in vain) reason.

She turned around and pointed at me. "To make up for the grape soda that you had the nerve to drink, buy me six bottles of strawberry cola and some candy. Later." She turned and started walking away again.

"Hold on a second! Why do I have to buy all that? I only drank one can of soda!"

"I'll be waiting by the fountain in the garden enjoying the nice day. Don't keep me waiting!"

o.O.o

"Huff...huff...huff...huff." Oh man it's hot. How could anyone call this oven a "nice day?" I'm sweating bullets and the inside my mouth is as dry as a desert. I swear I feel like I'm about to die.

The time it took to walk into town felt like an eternity. I mean, it's not like the castle is far from the town or anything, but with the blazing sun bearing down on me, added by the fact that it was also really humid as well, it literally felt like walking through hell.

Damn that woman! What the hell does she need six bottle of soda for? I would've been okay with buying one or two, (kinda) but six? And why should I have to buy candy too? Damn it!

I swear that she's making a big deal of this just to see me miserable. That is Larxene's favorite pastime. But why does she have to pick on me? I'm always just chillin in my room not bothering anybody. So I drank her soda by mistake. Is that really all it takes for her to ride my ass like that? Man!

Well now that I'm finally here I can buy Larxene her soda. I walked up to the nearest shop and ordered six bottles of strawberry cola. Unfortunately, it was an outdoor shop, so I had to wait outside while the clerk went in to fetch the soda. It wasn't as bad as the walk to town though. At least there was shade around here, which I happened to be under at the moment. As looked around to see if there was anything going on, I heard someone call out to me.

"Yo Demyx!"

I turned to see Zack walking down the street. "Yoho!" I said. "Zack Attack! What's up?"

"Nothin much. Bout time you came out of that room. What brings you all the way out here?"

"My reason for being miserable," I said. "I was forced to buy some soda and candy for a really irritating woman who likes to blow down doors."

"Sounds like a bitch. She got yellow hair?"

"Yup, sure does. But I really wish that I could've ordered her all this stuff and chilled at the castle. It's freakin hot out here!"

"Well, I'd be really hot too if I was out here wearing a big black robe."

"Oh." Now that I think about it, this robe is pretty hot. It's black, (I remember hearing something about black things absorbing sunlight) it has long sleeves, and it's kinda heavy. Really, wearing this robe out on a hot day like this probably wasn't the best idea.

"Here's your soda sir," said the clerk as he returned and placed a six pack of soda on the counter. "That'll be 6000 munny."

"6000 munny! What the- how can six bottles of soda cost that much?" I yelled.

"It's not the guy's fault man," said Zack. "That soda that you bought is pretty popular and it's not cheap."

"Aw man!" I said. "That's all the money I have! How am I supposed to buy Larxene some candy?"

"Is it that important?"

"She blew up my door, electrocuted me three times, and stole my sitar all over a can of grape soda."

"Hmm, good point," said Zack. "Well lucky for you, I happen to have some candy with me right now." He reached into his pocket and pulled a small purple gumdrop-looking candy. "Here you go."

"Just one?" I said. "Thanks man, but I don't think that's gonna be enough."

"Trust me, one's all you'll need." He handed me the candy.

"Well, if you say so," I said.

"Right then. Later," he said as he started walking off. "Try not to get yourself killed man."

Unless this candy is as good as he says it is, I might be out of luck.

o.O.o

"Huff...I...finally...made it...huff." Aw man. The walk back to the castle was even worse than the walk into town. Had I been able to buy everything I needed, it might not have been that way, but the looming threat of death via electrocution made it hard for me to want to go back. What was worse was that I was constantly tempted to drink a bottle of the soda out of the six pack I had bought for that annoying woman, which was really heavy by the way. But I knew that if I'd taken even one sip, my death was certain. And so was the death of my poor sitar. Man, even hell would be better than this.

After a quick summer-outfit change, I arrived in the garden. True to her word, Larxene was sitting on a bench near the fountain sucking on a popsicle, waiting for me to bring her candy and soda. Unlike me, who decided to walk into an oven with a heavy black robe on, Larxene was already wearing a summer outfit. Still, I still don't know how anyone could call this scorcher a "nice day."

She saw me as I walked up. "Bout time," she said. "Where's my soda?"

"Here," I replied. I tossed her a bottle.

"What happened to the six I told you to buy?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't know that you were a fan of drinking hot soda. I put the rest in the fridge. That one was the coldest out of all of them," I said pointing to the bottle in her hand.

"Oh," she said. "I guess you aren't such a lazy dumbass after all."

I took a seat next to her. "I told you, I'm not lazy. Or a dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said. She finished her popsicle and started drinking her soda.

What was with her outfit anyway? Do girls think that showing a lot of skin is sexy? And why was it so tight on her? Her sweat made her shirt so wet that I could almost see-

"Are you checking me out you pervert?"

"W-what?" I said.

"Don't play dumb," said Larxene. "I saw you leering at me. Does my sexy outfit turn you on?"

"Pffft! Dream on," I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh well. I bet you're gay anyway."

"Hey!"

"So," she said. "Where's my candy?"

"Erk! Here," I said, annoyed at how quickly she changed the subject. I pulled out the gumdrop that Zack gave me.

"Are you kidding me? That's it?"

"I didn't have a lot of munny, so this was all I could get."

"Really? I guess that's how much you care about you stupid sitar then."

"Oh come on! I heard this candy is really good! And don't call my sitar stupid!"

"Whatever," she said as she swiped the candy from my hand. "Let's see if this candy's good enough to see your **stupid **sitar again."

"I told you it's not-"

"Oooohhh~!"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"This candy..." said Larxene. "It's so...so...good!"

"Really?" I said.

"Oh god, I've never had candy that was this delicious before! Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, well, Zack gave it to me," I replied.

"Oh. So you cared so little about your sitar that you couldn't even buy some candy?"

"B-b-but!"

"Relax," she said. "Lucky for you I really liked this. I'll have to asked Zack where he got it from." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now stop your whining and wait there while I get your stupid sitar." I didn't even feel like correcting her, so I just sat there as she got up and left.

I laid back on the bench and took a sip of the water bottle that I'd brought out with me. I really have to thank Zack. He's one of the only guys that I'm really cool with around here. I afraid to think of what would've happen if he hadn't given me that candy. Still, I wonder what kind it was? I've never heard of a gumdrop that good before. Must be from another world or something. Who knows. All I know it that soon, I'll be able to chill in my room once again with my precious sita-

"Here's your sitar master?" said a voice. A very familiar voice that I could've sworn I just heard a few minutes ago. But there's no way it could be her because she'd never say something like that to me in a million years. So, expecting to see someone else, I turned my head to see...No way.

"Is there something wrong master?" said Larxene, who was wearing a maid outfit (I can't believe I just said that). Not only that, but I never thought that I'd ever see Larxene with such a cute look on her face! "Um, master? I've brought you your sitar."

I took it out of her hands, dumbfounded. "Um...thanks."

"My pleasure," she said with a cute smile. I could feel myself turning bright red. I never knew that Larxene could smile like that.

"Oh my! Master, you face is bright red! Are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

"I-I-I'm okay," I said flustered.

"I think I'd better check your forehead." She raised her hand. "Hold still please."

"N-no!" I blurted.

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean, it's ok. I'm fine."

"Mmn mmn," she said shaking her head. "It would be really bad if you had a fever." She reached toward my forehead. As she did, I backed away.

"Really, it's okay! I'm fine!" I said, but she kept walking toward me. She was determined to check to see I had a fever, which I really didn't! The look she had on her face seemed to say, "I won't stop till I touch his forehead," like it was her goal in life. And she still looked so cute! I couldn't let her touch me. I didn't know what I'd do if she did.

I continued to back away even further. Larxene continued walking toward me, picking up speed now. Further, faster, further, faster. She was walking so fast that she soon closed the gap between us (What can I say, I'm not used to running backwards). We were so focused on each other that we didn't even realize what was behind us. She was just about touch my forehead when- _Trip! _

"Woah!" I yelled as I fell backwards.

Because we were so close, I accidentally dragged Larxene in with me. "Ah!" she shouted.

_Splash! _

Great. I wasn't sick before, but I might be now. We had both just fallen into the fountain. I checked to see if my sitar was okay. Luckily I didn't damage it, and it's waterproof, so it worked just fine.

"Are you okay Master?" I heard Larxene say.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I answered. "How about yo-" I turned around to see a drenched Larxene still in her maid outfit. I also saw that the maid outfit was slowing melting away. "I da-ba-ga-wa-ma-sha-wa-" I said flabbergasted.

"Is there something wrong?" She said, completely unaware that her clothes were disappearing.

"You c-c-c-clothes!" I stammered. "They're disappe-"

"Got you!" she said as she placed her hand on my forehead. I was stunned, completely caught off guard by her sneak attack. "Mmmnnnn..."

I looked into her face as she checked my temperature. She looked so damn cute! I couldn't believe that this was the same Larxene who BBQ'ed me three hours ago, or at all for that matter. How could a cruel, spiteful, unpleasant girl seem so caring and innocent? I just couldn't believe it.

"Well," she said finally, "You forehead does seem a little warm but you don't seem to be showing any signs of being sick. Is there something else bothering you?"

"Well," I said trying to turn away. "Your clothes...they're, um..."

"My clothes?" She looked down. "Ah!" she shrieked.

Now this is what I was waiting for. An embarrassing moment like this that soon leads to an incredibly violent moment that will leave me shocked and half-dead in this watery grave. That would mean that all this was just a weird dream or some illusion caused by the heat and that I could finally wake up to the normal Larxene (not that I really mind this one) bringing my dear sitar back to me.

"Oh...I see."

"Wha?" I said, confused.

"So...the thing that was causing master discomfort," she said tearily. "Was it me?"

"Um, uh, no! Of c- of course not!" I said.

"Really?"

"Totally! I mean, the clothes disappearing was a little unexpected, but you were only trying to make sure that I wasn't sick. How could I feel be mad at someone like that?"

"I'm glad," she said, her smile once again appearing on her face. "I thought for sure that master hated me."

C-c-c-c-cuuuuuuuuttttttteeeee! So cute! Her sparkling green eyes, the expression on her face, even the pose she made as her clothes were almost gone! Everything about Larxene right now was so damn cuuutttee!

"So, is there anything else that I can do for you master?" Larxene asked.

"Oh! Well, um...I guess you could, uh..."

"Oh my!"

"What is it?"

"The area in your pants! It's extremely swollen right now!"

"Eh?" Could she be talking about the boner that I have right now. I mean, it can't be that big of a shock that I popped wood at this point, could it?

"Master, please allow mean to treat this!"

"What? No, it's okay. You don't have to-"

Too late. She already unfastened my pants to the point that my dick just popped out. "Ah!" she said. "Master's penis! It's a lot more swollen than I thought!"

"Uh, well..." But before I could say anything, Larxene began rubbing my dick, licking the head as she moved her hand up and down. "Ah!" I moaned.

"Don't worry master," she said. "I'll make you feel all better."

She continued working her hands around my dick. I don't know if it's because she's a knife user, but her hands were amazingly delicate and the was she handled my dick almost felt as if she was massaging it. It felt so good that it was becoming increasingly difficult to not cum, which was a problem because Larxene had now began to suck my dick. She was so good, I couldn't believe it. The way she wrapped her tongue around every inch of my dick, even my balls, was so skillful. She was put so much of my dick in her mouth that she was almost deep throating it. I was about to reach my limit!

"Larxene...I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead Master. Let out all of your semen into my mouth!"

"But...you'll end up..."

"It is a maid's duty to make sure that none of her master's semen is wasted. Now please Master. Stop holding back and let it all out!"

With that I just let loose. And with that Larxene continued to amaze me. She really just took all of my cum in her mouth and swallowed it!

"Wow...Master's cum. It's so warm and thick. You must have been saving that up for a long time." Could she be any more sexy? The look on her face after she swallowed all my cum did nothing but make me rock hard again.

"Oh dear," she said. "I guess all that did was make it swell up even more. In that case..." Larxene sat back and spread open the entrance to her pussy. "Stick it in here Master. It'll make you feel real good."

Oh man, Larxene looks so hot right now. By this time the water had completely washed away her clothes so that now I was looking at a completely naked Larxene! I know that doing this might kill me later on but screw it. If this is a dream, or even if it isn't a dream, I might never get the chance to do this again!

"Alright then," I said. "Here goes..." I slowly stuck my dick into her pussy. Unfortunately, the smooth bottom of the fountain made me slip and caused me to ram my dick into her instead.

"Mmnn!" Larxene moaned.

"Oh man. I-I-I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"That's okay..." she replied. "It's just that...I never expected Master...to be so big..."

"Okay," I said a little nervously. "Here I go."

"Mmn," she said.

I started moving my hips back and forth, back and forth. The inside of her pussy felt so warm and swishy. "Ah..ah..ah...ah!" she moaned. Man her pussy was tight! It was like it was gripping my dick and wouldn't let go!

"Master...please...not so fast." But I couldn't stop myself. My hips just kept moving faster and faster. The inside of her pussy just felt so good! I looked at her face. The expression she had as I kept thrusting in and out turned me on so much!

"Wha?" Larxene said. "Your dick...it got even bigger!" I don't think I have control over anything at this point. I just did what felt natural.

She looked towards me and our eyes locked. I came closer and closer toward her face, drawn in by those sparkly emerald eyes. Before I knew it, we were kissing each other, making out even as I was ramming my dick in and out of her pussy.

"Oh~!" she moaned. "It feels so good~ I think...I'm about to cum!"

"I am too..." I said.

"Let it out Master. Fill me up with all your semen!"

"Kuh!"

It was done. I let out everything I had inside of her.

"Ahnnn~!"

I pulled out my dick and took a breather. Okay, that felt good! I never would've believed in a million years that I'd ever have sex with Larxene! I mean, she's such an irritating woman that I was in no way attracted to her at all before. But with her being all cute and innocent like she just was, she just seemed so much more attractive now.

"Are you...huff...okay, Larxene?" I asked still tired, but she was silent. "Larxene?"

She stood up and looked down at me. "Unforgivable...," she said.

"What?"

Suddenly, she raised her foot and stomped it right down on my dick!

"Ooooohhhh!" I cringed in pain. In an instant I went straight from feeling great to feeling god awful.

"You! I can't believe you emptied out your filthy semen inside of me!" Larxene said. "I haven't even done it with Marluxia yet and you...!"

Well it's good to know that what I just did wasn't a dream. Unfortunately, that will probably be the last achievement of my life. The pain I felt in my crouch right now was a reminder that I was about to be sent straight to hell. Since we were surrounded by water, a single lightning spell from her would do me in for sure.

I prepared for my death when Larxene said, "I...I hope that your prepare to take responsibility for this."

"Eh?" I said. I looked toward her again. The same cute expression that had appeared on her face before was there again.

"D-don't make me repeat myself," Larxene replied. "Are you going to take responsibility or not?"

"Umm...sure," I answered. If it would keep me from being killed, I had no problem taking responsibility.

"Good," she said. "Then since your dick is ready, let's continue."

"Continue what?"

"Don't be stupid. You think that one time is enough to satisfy me? We're going to keep going until I milk your balls dry."

"Uuuhhh..." What could I say? It was better than dying. Even though there's little chance of me seeing the cute Larxene ever again, even now, I'm a little more attracted to her.

o.O.o

A/N: Wow, how long has it been since I wrote something? Sorry for the wait everybody. Here's chapter seven for you! Not much to say except that this seemed more like a romantic comedy to me this time around. Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter soon, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
